


Tell the world (That model is mine)

by louvelocked



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Model Harry, Model Louis, Smut, hidden love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvelocked/pseuds/louvelocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is <em>practically</em> the king of the modeling world, and Louis' more like the jester. Together though they could be unstoppable, if only they could stop fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That prologue thing

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea for this story thanks to the glory that is Tumblr. I messed around with a first chapter and ended up really liking it so I continued and now I'm in love with it, so I hope you fall in love with it too. Feedback is always appreciated that you so much for reading, that's pretty rad.

Sleeping in is not an everyday thing. 

Especially when you're a model and constantly being forced to wake up at the ungodly hour of 5AM for what? Fittings, photoshoots, meetings, and whatever else. So when Louis Tomlinson found himself padding down the stairs at 3AM on his only day off, you could say he was annoyed. 

It was late, the moon taking the suns place as darkness engulfed the town and there was silence in the house until a chorus of barks echoed angrily into the emptiness of night. Louis ignored it at first, expecting the canine to quiet down eventually, but he didn't. 

Now it's three in the morning and Louis is not in the mood for dealing with the four-legged beast that he didn't want in the first place. His back hurts, he's concurrently deprived of sleep, and not to mention freezing his ass off since Liam likes to keep the temperature in the low 60's. 

It would've been fine to let the Corgi out to pee and go back to sleep, but nope, of course it's not that easy. As he reached the bottom stair, he stepped in something wet, the substance soaking his sock and causing it to stick to his foot. 

He felt around in the dark for the light switch and flicked it on. There on the floor just below the last step was a puddle of liquid decorating the dark wood floor. Louis didn't have to smell it to know it was piss. Because well, Liam wanted to get the puppy, not Louis. 

That dog was a raw bundle of unspent energy, crammed into a canine shape several sizes too small for his personality. If it was up to Louis, they would've gone for a much less stressful pet. Like a fish, but Louis couldn't resist the puppy eyes (Liam's, not the corgi's.) 

"Benjie, when will you learn?" Louis says aloud to nobody in particular. 

He made his way into the spacious kitchen, making a mental note that it needs to be cleaned. He grabbed a couple paper towels and stopped short, eyeing the counter. It was a mess of mail that Louis tossed there day after day, forgetting to shred it. It was a terrible habit of Louis', but what person his age looks at their mail anyway? 

Not Louis. 

He organized each envelope into one stack, revealing the custom-stone granite countertop that was underneath the previous clutter. On top of the stack there was an un-opened envelope with elegant loops of his name in cursive on the front. Curiously, he ripped it open. 

It was an invitation that he re-read at least 10 more times, his icy blue eyes fixed on the cursive dancing across the card. He remembered Liam getting one too, but completely forgot about it. He got invited to parties all the time, but never really attended (because last time Cara Delevingne  puked on his shoes, definitely not because he's antisocial.) 

"Lou?" 

Louis turned around and spotted Liam in the archway. Streaks of starlight from the kitchen penetrated the window, causing Liam to squint. He was bleary-eyed and unshaven, his eyes glazed over blankly, hanging limp like wet laundry. 

"Why is Benji's cage open?" 

Louis mentally cursed, brushing past Liam to the living room. At first, everything seemed fine; the remote and game controllers sat on the mahogany coffee table next to Liam's empty Coke can. The t.v sat perched on their baguette-colored wall, the black screen barely visible with the lights off. 

Louis flickered the light on to the dimmest setting so he wouldn't blind Liam's sleepy eyes. Sure enough, the large black cage was empty, the door standing wide open and Benji's toys scattered along the carpet. 

"How?" Is all Louis could say. 

"Told you he doesn't like his cage." Liam half joked, bending down to gather up the rubber Kong toys off the ground. 

"Very funny." Louis helped Liam, tossing a rubber bone and ball into the cage. "He needs it, I'll have you know he pissed all over the floor again." 

"Don't act like you don't love him. We can have him trained if you'd like." Liam responded just as Benji came trotting into the room. He was panting, his pink tongue hanging out of his mouth and his little ears perking up at the sight of his owners. Liam bent down and stroked the dogs ears gently, scratching behind them with a goofy grin on his face. 

The thing is, Louis was definitely not acting. There's nothing to love about a small bear that tears up everything he sees and uses the entire house as a personal bathroom. 

"You wouldn't be saying that if he pissed in your closet full of snapbacks and precious shoes." Louis let a hint of raillery into his voice. "What are you even doing up this late?" 

Liam stopped talking to Benji long enough to look up at Louis, "I could ask you the same thing, mate. You woke me up." 

Louis doesn't know how that's even possible, really. Whenever Liam's asleep he tries extra hard to keep quiet, but when Louis' asleep it seems like Liam does everything to his loudest ability. 

"Can't a guy wake up for a glass of water anymore?" Louis remembered the reason why he came downstairs, which also reminded him that he still needed to clean the pee. 

He left Liam with the dog and padded back into the kitchen to retrieve the paper towel he left lying on the counter. He bent down and placed the towel over the puddle, his insides curdling. In a subconscious gesture of disgust, his nose wrinkled as he took the wet paper towel to the trash can. 

After washing his hands (with extra soap) he found Liam sitting on the couch. 

"Little baby is sound asleep." Liam informed proudly. 

Louis rolled his eyes. To anyone else, Liam looks like a boxer that has millions of dollars and a hot girlfriend to go with it. But really, he's a tattooed teddy bear with a heart of solid gold. The same teddy bear that works for a model and sings his puppy to sleep. 

Louis looked over toward Liam and caught sight of the various magazines spread out on the table. One of them was for Saint Laurent, a suave picture of Harry Styles covering the entire front page. Louis stared at it, taking in the details of Harry's perfectly sculpted face and chiseled features. 

A God, Louis decided. An actual, real-life God with shiny hair and shinier eyes. 

He's never met Harry Styles, but has an idea of what he's like. Louis imagines him with a perfect rack of white teeth that glitter when he smiles, and the scent of citrusy musk and dryer sheets. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

Louis flickered his gaze up and saw Liam holding a water bottle in his large hand, eyeing Louis. 

Louis blinked at him with a blank look, "Water." 

Liam made a face, aiming the bottle at Louis and tossing it. "I've had better." 

"Then maybe," Louis said, his eyes subconsciously roaming back towards Harry's magazine cover, "You should go to Harry Styles' house. He probably drinks.. the tears of Jesus or something." 

Liam leaned forward to grab the magazine and bend it so he could flip the pages, "I think Voss water is more realistic." 

Louis doesn't respond, just watches as Liam turns each page in the magazine, his brow furrowed in concentration. Liam skims through a couple of pages, his thumb moving swiftly to turn each one. After a minute, he stops and turns the magazine so Louis can see it, 

"He's pretty hot, if I was gay--" 

"--Okay, okay." Louis put his hands out to signal for Liam to stop talking. "Yes I get it, Harry Styles could end world suffering with his face." 

"You're so dramatic." Liam told Louis, rolling up the magazine. He put his eye at the end of it and looked through as if it were a telescope. 

Louis ignored this, sitting down in the armchair across from Liam. "I just can't believe he's real and not a figment of every modeling angencies imagination." 

"Have you ever seen him in real life?" 

"No." 

"Then maybe he isn't real," Liam teased. "Maybe he's a computer-generated science project." 

"Oh yeah, that's highly likely." 

Liam gave him a look, "Says the one with the tears of Jesus theory." 

"You're right," Louis prepped, "It's probably Niagra Falls water but purified." 

"Are you going to sit around and mope about some rich, greasy-haired supermodel or go get your beauty rest?" 

Louis cracked a small smile, unable to help it. "Never say that again."

He can't believe this is his life.


	2. Two: Parties are overrated anyways.

It was a commonly known fact that Harry Styles was a morning person. As soon as the lustrous daytime begins to peak out from the clouds, Harry's awake and being productive. 

It was also a commonly known fact that his best friend, Niall, was the complete opposite. Harry's the type of person to wake up to one alarm while Niall has one for every 10 minutes. Maybe that's why Niall languidly shoved Harry away that morning as he attempted to awaken the sleeping blond. 

"Wake up." Harry said for the millionth time. Niall had the satin sheets pulled up over his head, blond tufts of hair sticking out from the top. "Grimmy's hosting that party today." 

Niall shifted upward to reveal his bleary blue eyes, "So?" 

"So I promised we'd help him out." That's another thing about Harry, he's terrible at saying no. One day he's going to kill himself trying to save the world. 

Niall opened his mouth to respond but decided to ignore Harry. He turned so he was facing the wall, stuffing his face back into his vivid 16-inch silk pillow. Harry took this as an opportunity to hit him on his butt, causing him to shoot up, a glare etched into his face. 

"Fine fine. Im getting up because I want to, not because you made me." Niall grumbled, throwing the covers off his body. 

He was dressed in baggy grey sweats and a white t-shirt with the words 'crazy mofos' scrawled on the front. He wore one sock and there was a hole in the other one. Harry on the other hand wears things like Ralph Lauren luxury sleepwear. That's where they differ. Niall is all ripped jeans, derby, and guitar while Harry is all exorbitant fashion, tea time, and high-end moisturizer. Opposites attract though, right? 

"Hurry up, we've got to go to the shops on the way." Harry informs Niall through the bathroom door. 

"Oh please, Harold. You take an hour to get ready just to go check the mail." Niall hollers back, the flow of water being heard right after. Harry won't disagree, but hey, what's wrong with looking presentable? He's a famous model after all. 

Harry's just about to call for Niall again (he was never good with patience) but the door swings open, revealing the Irish lad dressed in a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket pulled over it. His hair was now styled up perfectly, his crisp blue eyes much more lively. 

"What would you do without me?" Harry said proudly, marveling Niall's style. 

"Oh I dunno, become a dairy farmer." Niall's tone was dry, dripping with evident sarcasm. Harry forgot how grumpy he was in the morning. 

10 minutes later, the pair found themselves in the Pharmacy section of the supermarket. The lights in there were blinding, bouncing off the different bottles of pills and cough syrup. 

"Why does Grimshaw need us to help him anyway? Can't he just snap his fingers and have an assistant do it?" Niall asked, bored. He always looked forward to attending parties like this one, but not when he had to help set it all up. 

Harry ignored Niall's comment, his emerald eyes scanning over the display of pain medicine. "Should I take Advil or Ibuprofen for a headache?" 

Niall got momentarily distracted by a short girl with stick-straight hair that fell past her shoulders like a waterfall of silk. She was textbook gorgeous, capturing Niall's attention like a painting on the wall. That is until he realized she was staring at Harry, not him. 

"Niall?" Harry nudged his shoulder, bringing him back to his senses. 

"Huh--- oh, Advil. It's more classic." He said, carelessly tossing the bottle into their cart. 

After practically prying Harry away from some little girl (who told a story about her imaginary friend and smelled of strawberry shampoo and play-doh), they got to the checkout. Harry placed their items on the conveyer belt neatly, stepping back to wait for their turn. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but notice dark lashes fanning out over a pair of sapphire blue eyes. He shifted his gaze just enough to look at the picture fully. Louis Tomlinson. Harry could always recognize those high cheekbones that framed his full lips. His sparkling eyes that seek refuge behind his curtain of chestnut fringe. 

"Since when did he model for mag covers.." Harry trailed off in a low voice. Harry knew that Louis modeled for things like catalogs or store posters, but never a cover. 

He hasn't seen Louis in a long time, and he thinks it's because Louis hates him. Harry never knew why Louis had such a strong disliking towards him, he never did anything wrong. 

"Whatcha starin' at?" Niall's thick accent breaks Harry out of his deep thoughts. Harry doesn't answer, just jerks his head in the direction of the magazine. Niall glanced at it, taking in the image of Louis on the magazine.

In the picture Louis was on a field, the sun shinning bright behind him and showing off his complexion. He was smiling, eyes focused on something in the distance rather than the camera. "He's a gorgeous man." Niall commented. 

"Yeah." Harry muttered. "He is." 

** 

Sweltering bodies crowded the enclosed space of Nick Grimshaw's home, their hips gyrating in emphasis with the pulsating music. Vibrant lazer lights beamed across the wooden dance floor; which was being trampled upon by tipsy adolescents. Couples pressed their bodies against each other in an interlocking moment of serenity as the music reverberated around the open air. The atmosphere was corybantic, much like a raucous house full of drunken high school students but worse. 

Louis stood with his back to the wall, watching as Liam made conversation with some loud Irish guy that he's never met before. Liam seemed to be having a good time, his drink sloshing around as he danced to the electric music that boomed through the speakers. 

"What made you want to move here?" Liam asked the guy in a loud voice. 

"I originally moved down here for school. I was going to move back, but I met my best friend here and decided to stay with him." Blondie responded just as loudly, leaning in as he spoke so Liam would hear him. 

Liam nodded, turning to hand his drink to Louis, who sipped it boredly. "Is your best friend here tonight?" 

"Yeah. He's called Harry, Harry Styles." 

Louis' head snapped up so fast he could've broke his neck, the cup in his hand hitting the ground and rolling under a nearby table. "Harry styles?" He asked incredulously. "Rich, dirtbag, model Harry styles?" 

The blond's eyes flickered to Louis, offense clear in them. "Dirtbag? He delivers pizza's to the homeless and visits children in the--" 

"--I'll get some paper towels and clean this up." Louis interrupts the guy quickly, making a hasty exit. He can't believe Harry is actually here, like he joked about hours ago. A sudden nervous flutter rose within him, strange as an unexpected twinge of pain. Fearing stupid things has always affected him greatly. 

He managed to squeeze through the crowd and make it to the kitchen in no time (being small does have some advantages). He willed himself to relax, sucking in deep breaths and exhaling through his mouth. 

"Having some breathing exercises are we, Tomlinson?" 

Louis felt his anxiousness grow just under his ribcage at the sound of the familiar voice. He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing Harry was directly behind him. A million thoughts rushed through his head, I could make a run for it, maybe punch him, or punch him then make a run for it. 

 

"Penny for your thoughts?" 

Louis really wanted to punch him now. Only someone like Harry would voice that phrase. 

He turned around, finding himself face to face with Harry Styles. His green eyes sparkled with mischief, a clean, porcelain complexion going perfectly with his smooth and long hair. His posture was model-perfect, making his confidence crystal clear. Louis hates him. 

"Why are you wearing that?" Louis muttered before his mind could catch up with his mouth. 

Harry glanced down at the floral-patterned suit he had on, a flash of uncertainty appearing in his eyes but disappearing right after. "Why are you wearing that?" A smug smile spread across Harry's face, showing off the dimples indented in his cheeks. Louis officially hates his dimples, too. 

Louis squinted his eyes at Harry. They've only been talking for 3 minutes and he's already annoyed beyond belief. "Have you quite finished?" 

"I saw your magazine cover earlier." Harry mused instead of answering Louis' question.   
Louis considered making a bitter comment about how Harry has millions of magazine covers, but decides against it. 

"Yeah? I am a model, you know." Louis scoffed. Harry shuffled towards the sink, turning it on and letting the tap water flow into his red Solo cup. 

So the rich do drink tap water, nice. 

"I know. But models like you don't usually get cover pages." 

"Models like me?" Louis repeated. His annoyance was an anchor around his neck, pulling him deep into the brine. 

"Y'know, middle class, more of a job rather than career." Harry chugged the water from the cup, making a satisfied "ahh" sound afterwards. 

"Are you trying to insult me?" Louis' voice gave away that he was actually offended even though he tried to make it seem like he didn't care. 

"No. Just stating the facts." When Louis didn't say anything, Harry continued to spark up more conversation. "You've been avoiding me for a year, why?" 

Louis couldn't believe his ears. "I haven't been avoiding you. We aren't friends, I don't call and schedule weekday dinners and Sunday brunches." 

"We wouldn't need to schedule them. I could have Paul make it." Harry stated, completely missing Louis' point. 

Louis rested his elbows on the kitchen counter, trying his best to avoid the intense eye contact Harry was holding. "Who's Paul?" 

"Paid servant, chauffeur, and security rolled into one. Lovely lad." 

Of course he'd have someone to do everything for him. Why does he even need security anyways? Last time Louis checked there were no wild fans trying to invade Harry's life. He's a model. 

"How pleasant." Louis mumbled sarcastically, still avoiding Harry's intimidating gaze and instead watching a girl do body shots off a burly lad who had his shirt off. 

"You seem tense, have a drink." Harry said, purposefully making his voice louder so Louis could hear him clearly. 

Louis stared down at the red solo cup in Harry's hand. "I don't need a drink, especially one from you." 

"Why not? 'S just water." Harry responded, usual smirk plastered on his face. 

Louis considered taking the water and "accidentally" spilling it down the front of Harry's suit, but decided against it. 

"Just water, at this kind of party? That's even worse." Louis said, taking the water from Harry. 

Harry shrugged. "I don't drink any of the alcoholic selections they're providing here." 

"Let me guess, because you only drink high end champagne?" Harry nodded and Louis rolled his eyes without even meaning to. This conversation was giving his migraines migraines. 

"Look this conversation has been a grand old time and all but I really should get back to my friend." Louis said abruptly, not sticking around for a response. All Harry could do was watch his small figure worm through the crowd, an amused smile glued to his face. 

When Louis got back to Liam, the blond guy was gone. "Where's the paper towel that was suddenly so important?" Liam asked sarcastically, knowing. 

"Ran into some issues." Louis responded vaguely. 

"And by issues you mean Harry Styles." Liam shook his head, slapping Louis' back. "He seems like a good guy, Niall's known him for a while now." 

"He's fucking ridiculous. Who wears a thousand dollar suit to this kind of party? Especially one that makes him look like my Mum's garden. And he's got a servant you know, he's one of those models." Louis ranted, his voice unintentionally growing louder and louder. 

"Careful Lou, your jealousy's showing." 

Usually, Liam is right. But if there's one thing he's wrong about, it's this. 

All Louis knows is, he still can't stand Harry Styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this I've learned that i have a thing for adding little details in parentheses (if you haven't noticed by now) but, thanks for reading, once again. I love it


	3. Three: Louis definitely hates teenagers (and hangovers).

A piercing stream of light exploded in Louis' face, the brightness blinding him. He ached for more sleep, but the devilish light of the sun kept him from that. His limbs felt heavy, the desert taking over his mouth and and the unrelenting misery of a headache filling him. He blinked, feeling as if shards of glass were poking the back of his eyeballs. One word came to mind: hangover. He can't remember much from the previous night either. 

He was just getting used to the light and managed to lazily prop himself up when his phone blared out a ringtone, causing him to groan. He felt around his duvet for the phone and saw the name "Nimo" flash across the screen. 

"Fuck." He swore under his breath, his voice hoarse. 

Nimo was the big boss man. He's a 35 year old man with a rime of dark stubble, Viking-gold hair, a Titans shoulders, and a bad bunch of jokes. His dearing-do personality and big voice were a big part of his ambitious character and he resembled a father to almost everyone on their team. 

Louis slid his thumb right to answer the call, not bothering with a greeting. "If you're going to ask me to use my day off to come in for a shoot I might have to shoot," He paused for dramatic effect, "myself in the face." 

"Not a shoot," Nimo chuckled, "but we need you in London today for a charity event." 

Upon finding out that his team scheduled an appearance at a charity event, Louis wanted to groan and complain. He doesn't even remember drinking anything alcoholic, but now he has charity work and a pounding headache. 

"What charity?" He asked, instead of complaining. 

"It's called 'One Heart One Mind' and it's a children's organization." 

Louis wanted to scoff but refrained. He didn't need Nimo thinking he was a diva (which he can be). "What's that got to do with me?" 

"There's kids there that dream of becoming models and designers. Plus you're growing in popularity, you need the good publicity." Nimo explained. 

"Should've called Liam." Louis sighed into the phone, using his free hand to pick at a thread that was hanging from his t-shirt. 

Nimo furrowed his eyebrows, "Don't tell me you were still sleeping." 

"He was," Liam spun out of Louis' closet, a hanger containing a powder-blue shirt hanging from his hand and a pair of tight cotton pants laid out over his arm. Louis didn't even realize he was in the room. "I'll get him dressed and fed and we'll be over right away." 

"Thanks, Liam. Where would Louis be without you?" 

Liam and Louis glanced at each other before the both shrugged, 

"Dead." 

**   
An hour later, Liam managed to have Louis at the park where the event was, dressed up in Topman and surviving on Ibuprofen. The sounds of kids and intoning bees filled the air, the clouds bracketed to the summer sky and the grass silky soft. It was a perfect day to spend outside (Liam thought so anyways, Louis might've disagreed). 

"I could be in bed avoiding light and eating fruit snacks right now." Louis muttered to Liam. 

"Yeah but you're not. It's your fault for getting drunk knowing it was promo week." Liam said back quietly. 

Louis gave him a look. "I didn't even get drunk. I didn't drink anything but water the whole bloody night." Louis protested. 

"Your behavior last night says otherwise. Now go mingle, and make sure it's in front of cameras." Liam flashed Louis a white-toothed smile and gestured towards a gaggle of little girls with his head. 

Louis gave him another look before reluctantly making his way towards three girls who were apart from the crowd of people. One of them had Mercury-red hair, dainty lips, and grungy clothes. The other two looked similar to each other, both having coils of leaf-brown hair and imp thin bodies. They looked bored and unamused, typing away on their phones. 

"Hello ladies," Louis spoke, adjusting his sunglasses on his face. (He wore them for hangover purposes, not because he thinks he's cool. Definitely not.) "How are you?" 

The redhead was the first to look up, squinting at him with her rapture-green eyes like he was a pedophile. "Who are you?" 

Right then Louis considered rolling his eyes and trooping back to Liam's side, then remembered what Nimo said about good publicity and decided against it. "Louis Tomlinson. I'm a model." He said warmly. 

The girl next to her, whose necklace read 'Mayla', looked up at Louis through her aviators. "How come I've never heard of you before then?" 

"Mayla lives for fashion. If you were a model, she'd know you." Redhead spoke up again. She reminded Louis of a cartoon mouse. 

Louis pursed his lips, "I model for many clothing brands. Not really fashion shows but more catalog or magazine, love." He said, still trying to play it nice.

"That doesn't even count." The redhead said, crossing her arms. Her purple-painted lips in a thin line, green eyes shining with disgust. 

"Sure it does," Mayla piped up. Thank God. Louis thought. "Stop trying to be all mean and rebellious Chrissy." 

Redhead, who Louis now knows is named Chrissy, rolled her eyes but said nothing.   
"I think it's cool to meet another model. I'm always up for that." Mayla smiled, revealing two sets of pink and white metal braces across her teeth. 

"Another model?" Louis questions curiously. 

"Yeah. That really hot model with the long hair and dimples. Too bad he's gay right?" 

As soon as the words left her mouth, Louis glared. Harry Styles is here. Of course he is, he'd never miss an opportunity to get his stupid face plastered on a magazine for whatever reason there is. Louis' really getting tired of him being mentioned, he might actually have to pack up and go live on Mars. 

"Yeah, such a shame!" Louis said over-enthusiastically. "Here," He took Mayla's charity poster and scribbled down a 7 digit number. "There's his number, have fun with that." 

Harry once gave Louis his number when they first met. Back then Louis wished he would've known he'd end up despising Harry, but at least now he can use it to his advantage. 

"Oh my God that's amazing, you know him?" Mayla squealed as Chrissy rolled her eyes. Louis secretly hopes they get stuck like that. 

"Yes, us models have to stick together." Louis lied smoothly. There's no way he'd tell some teenage girl about his hatred for Harry, it'd give him the exact kind of bad publicity that Nimo doesn't want. 

"Well thank you, can I have a picture?" Mayla asked as she rotated so she was next to Louis. He nodded and stepped closer to her, crouching down so he fit in the camera frame. Mayla held down the button so her IPhone took a whole burst of photos of them. 

She smiled grateful and began to walk away, Chrissy following her. "This is the best day ever." He heard Mayla whisper. 

"Yeah right. That guy was a total fake. Plus, he looks like a goddamn hedgehog." 

Louis chose to ignore Chrissy's comment and instead made his way back up to where he left Liam. He found him with a drink in his hand, talking to a tall blonde in front of the donation table. 

"Well hello there, how's that hangover?" 

Louis shifted his attention and made eye contact with the one and only Cara Delevingne, who was smirking at him. She stood with a hip jutted to one side, her right arm draped across her slender body, clasping the elbow opposite. Her shirt hung so low that her shorts only just peeked below the  hem, her static eyes on Louis. 

"I thought we agreed that nobody had to know about the hangover." He stage whispered to Liam. Cara barked out a laugh and Louis had a hard time figuring out wether or not she was sober. 

"You've always been so funny Louis. Y'know Harry was telling me about your mag cover the other day." 

At the mention of Harry, Louis noticeably stiffened and Liam shot him a look as if to say "don't." 

"Oh he did?" Louis asked, hopefulness in his voice. He was praying that Harry didn't say anything about him to Cara, he doesn't need that. 

"He said it was very surprising." Cara mused, sipping the drink in her hand. 

Louis beamed sarcastically, "Of course he did." Liam shot Louis another warning look but Louis was too busy imagining himself back handing Harry in the face to see it. 

Right then Louis' phone vibrated in his pocket and he excused himself (thankfully) to answer it. 

"How's it goin' champ, having a good time?" Nimo's familiar voice came through. 

"If you consider bratty teenagers and being shaded by Cara Delevingne a good time, then yes I'm having a wonderful time." Louis paced back and forth slowly as he talked to Nimo, biting his thumbnail with his teeth (which he really shouldn't be doing, Em, his stylist, keeps telling him to quit chewing his nails). 

Nimo laughed his regular golden laugh, "I've already seen photos of you drifting around online, so mission accomplished." 

"Thank God." Louis breathed. 

"Would you like a cookie?" 

Louis rolled his eyes, "Shut up." 

"A gold star?" 

"Bye Nimo." Louis had to smile as he pocketed his phone and started heading back towards Liam. The day is finally over and he got the publicity he needed, which means fruit snacks and a hot shower are waiting for him at home. (Don't judge him, you're never too old for these things). 

Once Liam and Louis were finally back at their house, Louis felt as if he could breathe again. He took more Ibuprofen and stayed in the shower until the water ran cold, which he needed. Liam finished making dinner and was now on the floor, Bejje in his lap. 

"What'd you make?" Louis asked as he padded  into the kitchen, droplets of water falling from his hair on to his shirt. 

"Your favorite." Liam simply called back, letting the Corgi lick his stubbly face. 

Louis smiled to himself as he retrieved a fork from the drawer because, Liam really is the best ever. "I'm sleeping all day tomorrow, it's been decided." 

"Actually," Liam sat up and flipped onto his stomach so Louis could see him, "We have to get up early to a catch a flight to California." 

Louis groaned, "Of course we do." 

"I told you that fashion week was coming up very soon, this is why you should listen to me." 

Louis stabbed his fork into his chicken and shook his head. "I do listen to you. But fashion week isn't a big deal to me." 

"It should be this year." Liam said vaguely. He sat up so he was now on his bottom, Benjie happily scurrying into his lap. 

"Why?"

"Because," Liam spoke. "You're taking he runway this time." 

Louis nearly choked on the chicken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finnished this sitting in an airport and got really excited about it so that's nice, go me


	4. Four: Nobody said being famous is easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is what I'd like to call "the calm before the storm" and I guess you'll see why. Enjoy!

"This is the fifth fan whose called me today, what's going on?" Harry questioned grumpily to himself. 

He was sitting at his kitchen table, still dressed in pajamas. In front of him there was an enormous platter of eggs, ham, and piles of fried potatoes. A tureen of fruit sits in ice to keep it chilled, an elegant glass of orange juice placed next to it. 

"Did your number get leaked on accident again?" Paul questioned as he strolled into the room, his bristly eyebrows raised. 

"I don't kn--" 

"--It wasn't me this time, it was the model guy with the nice cheekbones." Niall's tired voice cut off Harry as the blond lad appeared at the table. 

Harry watched as Niall filled a cup with tea and looked at him perplexedly, "Louis, Tomlinson?" 

Niall shrugged, "If that's his name. The one you're obsessed with, who got the mag cover." Niall sounded bored, sipping his tea with one hand and using the other to place rolls on his plate. 

Harry felt himself blush lightly and tried hiding it by putting his face down as if he were examining his plate. "M'not obsessed with him." He muttered. 

"Yeah yeah," Niall waved a hand dismissively. "His friend Liam is bloody amazing though. He told me that Louis gave your number to some little girl." 

"Why would some guy have your number?" Paul jumped in the conversation, leaning back against Harry's volcanic-stone countertop. 

"It's not like he's a total stranger," Harry said, sounding a little too defensive. "He's a model. And I gave him my number at a fashion event, back then he seemed nice." 

Niall laughed shortly, "Back then." 

"He only hates me because he knows I'm worth more than him. 'S not my fault." Harry avoided eye contact as he got up from his chair, deciding not to eat any breakfast. "I can't believe the prick gave out my number." 

"I can," Niall snorted, mouth full of food. "Models are evil." 

Harry decided to give Louis a little call. Sure he was upset that Louis of all people decided to mess with him, but he wouldn't be completely impertinent about it. In fact, he's always calm when it comes to Louis. Harry just thinks it's hilarious how riled up he can get Louis just by being civil, so he found his contact and pressed 'call'. 

It rang quite a few times before the familiar Doncaster accent flowed out, "Can I help you?" Louis sounded tired and aggravated. 

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." Harry smirked. He could practically hear Louis rolling those sparkly blue's. 

From the other end of the line, Louis was gripping the handle of his suitcase and trying his best to avoid Liam's curious gaze. "I don't have time for your bullshit, Styles. If you called to insult my latest catalog then hang up and tweet it to me instead." 

Harry completely ignored him, "Would you care to tell me why you've handed out my phone number?" He heard pure silence for a couple of seconds before Louis' voice came through again, 

"I met a fan of yours." Louis said, the smile evident in his voice. "Now do me a favor and don't call me again." 

Harry propped his elbow up on the counter and tried his best to keep from snickering. "Yeah alright, poster boy." After that, the line when dead and Harry did snicker this time. 

"One day you'll marry that kid and I'll be right there to tell you I told you so." Niall spoke, his face still blank. 

"Very funny." Harry had a very hard time picturing himself marrying Louis (because Louis is mainstream and really annoying, definitely) or even marrying at all. He wants to live for now and wait to see what the future holds when it comes. 

"Alright, we need to get going to the airport. You have a fitting as soon as we land in L.A." Paul informed while staring at the lit up screen in his palm. Harry almost forgot he was there the whole time. 

"Why pay to get him more clothes for one night. He's got like," Niall paused to think, "a million fancy outfits." 

"Oh Nialler, so uneducated on fashion." Harry couldn't help but crack a smile due to the dorkiness of his best mate. "You'd think he'd know a little more about it since his best friend is a model." 

Paul locked his phone and nodded at Harry, "And since his crush works for Louis Tomlinson." 

Niall scoffed. "Okay, I'm confident in my sexuality and my masculinity but Liam Payne is a beautiful man." 

Harry just laughed and shook his head. 

** 

Towers of radiant light soaked the atmosphere as Louis yanked his suitcase down the burning gravel. The cloudless sky was as blue as the sea below it, and it reminded Louis of how much he missed being in L.A. He was all tuckered out from being on a plane for so long, and just wanted to sleep the day away. Liam got him up at 2 in the morning to go to the airport and by the time they arrived, he was half awake and drained of energy. It didn't help when his phone vibrated with a call from Harry Styles. He knew Harry would say something about his number being leaked, Louis just didn't expect it to be so soon. 

"You have a shoot tomorrow and some paperwork to fill out so I suggest you get all the sleep and fruit snacks you want today." Liam informed, pocketing his phone. 

Louis sighed quietly, nodding. Of course he loves modeling but it does get overwhelming. Sometimes he wishes he could go off to Doncaster and spend a few weeks with his family, just relaxing. It's been a while since he's seen his sisters and wants nothing but the best for them. 

"In that case, tell Em to buy me some on her Walmart run. I think I might die if I don't get to sleep asap." Louis replied, holding the hotel door open with his foot. 

Liam rolled his puppy-brown eyes and stepped into the spacious building in front of Louis. "You're a model not an actor, stop being so dramatic." 

Once Liam picked up their room keys, the two boys rode up the elevator in comfortable silence until they reached the second to last floor. Liam slid his key into room number 457 and pushed the door open with his broad shoulder. 

"Jesus." Louis breathed as he took in the room. It was huge, completed with frosted glass doors that created the perfect view of the rippling blanket that is the ocean. There was a plasma television, crystal chandeliers, a basket completed with fancy chocolate and wine, and elegant furniture. Louis felt like proper royalty and couldn't wait to sleep in the plush king sized bed. 

"Pretty nice innit?" Liam agreed, draping one of Louis' garment bags over the back of the couch. "You should go rest, I've got meetings with Nimo today." 

"Right, have fun. And tell him I said hello." Louis responded, distractedly staring at a gorgeous panting that was tacked to the wall. It's been a while since he experienced luxury (because he wanted it that way, not because he spent all his money on a high-tech gaming system, definitely not) and he's excited for this week in LA. 

A few hours after Liam left, Louis was curled up under the Egyptian cotton blankets in his room, sound asleep. His eyelids were closed against the dim light of hotel room and his breathing was deep and relaxed. All the muscles in his face and body were totally at peace, like a baby. He needed this sleep, and was thoroughly enjoying it until a loud knock sounded from the door. 

"Bloody Hell." He whispered to himself as he opened his bleary eyes. He considered ignoring the person and going back to sleep, but the knocking came again much louder. 

Louis sighed dramatically and threw the covers off of him. He slipped on his glasses and strolled out of his bedroom, the cool tile meeting his bare feet. 

Another rushed knock came from the door and Louis rolled his eyes, "Give me a second." He got to the door and flipped the lock to open it. Louis stepped back and looked up, but nothing could've prepared his eyes for the sight of the one and only

Harry Styles.


	5. Five: I'll be taking the stairs next time

Harry Styles stood at the door of Louis' hotel room, his spicy aroma assaulting Louis' nose. Harry's casual jumble of curls was styled to perfection as usual, his model posture very evident. His soft green eyes shone with confusion that quickly flickered to amusement, 

"Well this is surprising." Harry spoke as he took in the sight of Louis' disheveled appearance. 

Louis tried his hardest to shake the urge to slam the door in Harry's face and go back to sleep. Instead, he sighed, jaded. "Why are you here?" 

"It's fashion week innit? I am a model you know." Harry said, signature smirk plastered on his face. 

Louis gritted his teeth, trying to maintain some composure. He doesn't understand why Harry keeps conveniently popping up in his life, he needs a break. 

"I meant why are you at my hotel room?" Louis spoke, avoiding direct eye contact with Harry. 

"Hm," Harry thought about this for a second, "This is the presidential floor, I didn't know they let unknown catalog models stay up here."   
Louis rolled his eyes and begin to close the door, but Harry's gold boot stopped the door from shutting, "Fine fine, I was sent up here to get you." 

"Sent up here to get me?" Louis scoffed. "Why would you of all people be responsible for coming to get me, and for what?" Louis didn't believe Harry for a second, and he could feel his annoyance growing quickly. 

Harry sighed, "I was in the lobby checking in and some 6 foot Adonis with a clipboard and a wide smile asked me to bring you down there." 

"Nimo." Louis cursed softly to himself, knowing who Harry meant. 

"All models are needed in the conference room on the first floor. Be there, poster boy." Harry smirked one last time before backing away from the door and swiveling around to make his way down the hall. 

Louis glared towards the door for a second then shut it, turning away towards his bedroom. The last thing he wants is to be stuck in a room full of other models, especially with Harry Styles around. 

He sighed, blowing wisps of hair off his forehead and shuffled back into his bedroom wearily. After managing to get dressed, Louis picked up his phone and turned it on, 

"Shit." He muttered to himself, realizing his phone was low on battery. He plugged it back in and decided to leave it there (the meeting can't be that long, right?) Louis fixed up his hair and pocketed his room key, exiting the room. 

The long corridor lead to a hallway containing silver elevators, a large window on the back wall. It provided the view of one of the resorts pools, its glittering water washing over the tiles that glinted in the bright sun. Louis was thankful that he had the opportunity to stay in such a beautiful place. 

"Took you long enough." 

Louis glanced up and sure enough, there stood Harry, leaning against the wall. 

"Why the hell are you waiting on me?" Louis snapped a little too irritably. 

"So they would know that I did as I was told." Harry shrugged, leaning forward to press the 'down' button on the elevator.

Louis sighed out of his nose, crossing his arms and waiting (impatiently) for the elevator to reach their floor. When it did, the pair stepped into the large contraption and stood in silence. Harry pressed the 'lower level' button and stood back as the doors shut. He leaned against the wall and watched the numbers drop from 15 as they descended. 

The ride was smooth until they reached floor 6, that's when the elevator came to a rough stop, the screen with the floor numbers going blank and the lights flickering off. 

"Oh my God." Louis whisper-shouted, pressing his hands firmly to the wall, hoping to sense any kind of movement. He planted his feet to the ground and tried hard not to panic, straining to hear the gears of the mechanical monster he was now trapped in. He heard Harry laugh, and he glared into the tomb of darkness, "You think this is funny?"

"I don't find the fact that we're trapped in an elevator funny. I find the the fact that you're so stressed funny." Harry spoke and Louis could practically hear the smirk on his face. 

Louis grumbled quietly and felt around for the elevator entrance but instead found himself patting Harry's chest,

"Woah at least take me to dinner before you feel me up." 

Louis immediately removed his hands and sighed loudly. This cannot be happening. The only thing worse than being stuck in an elevator is being stuck in an elevator with Harry Styles. Keeping his sanity and not punching Harry in the face would be a difficult task for Louis, he's got to get out of here. 

"Can't you ring someone for help?" Louis asked, exasperated. He's mentally cursing himself for leaving his phone. 

"Genius idea, I would've never thought of that." Sarcasm dripped from Harry's mouth. "Niall has my phone, where's yours?" 

"I left it in my room." Louis mumbled pathetically, all hope now gone. It's official, he's stuck with Harry for who knows how long. 

The only noise coming from the space for a few minutes was nothing but the sound of Harry's boots pacing back and forth. Louis sat down on his butt and tried to ignore it for a while, but that only lasted for about 5 minutes, 

"Stop that, pacing is going to get you nowhere." Louis snapped. The air was growing warmer by the second and Louis was trying to not think about all of the possible ways he could die right now. Like the cable snapping, plummeting hundreds of feet down as his body rose weightlessly off the ground, perhaps suffocating. 

Harry stilled his movement, sliding down the wall until his butt hit the ground. "Relax poster boy, I can hear your heartbeat from here." 

Louis wasn't scared. (okay maybe a little but Harry doesn't have to know that) but his air supply was running out and he really had to pee. "Stop calling me that." 

"Does it bother you?" Harry mused. 

"Yes." 

"Good." 

Louis rolled his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall and staring upwards into the pitch black. "I don't get how annoying me is such entertainment to you. I'm just as much of a model as you are." 

He heard Harry half laugh and half scoff and then there was a beat of silence, almost as if Harry was thinking. 

"We would've been fine you know. You seemed nice when we met, but now you're intimidated by me." 

Louis opened his eyes as if he could look at Harry, but all that was there was a blur of blackness. "You're not at all intimidating." 

"You're afraid of comparison. You want to be good enough." Harry continued. He could read Louis like a book, and it was time he knew it. 

When Louis and Harry met, it was all smiles and cheers, but after a while Harry knew they wouldn't get along. Maybe it was the way Louis looked at him when he thought Harry didn't notice. How Louis slowly but surely started avoiding him and never making direct eye contact, dodging the subject when Harry was mentioned. 

"We're just different, Harry." Louis said dismissively. He really didn't want to have this kind of discussion. 

"And you wanted to make sure people knew that so they couldn't compare us." Harry urged on. 

Louis was appalled. "Maybe because you always made me feel like shit without even trying. You make it sound like modeling for anything that isn't fine and expensive is such a terrible thing. A model is a model." 

"I'm just waiting for you to admit that you're jealous of me." Harry crossed his arms and half-smirked even though Louis couldn't see him. 

"I'm not. I love my career and the people that I surround myself with. I don't need to be a suave man with a paid posse and a safety net of cash to feel good about myself." Louis sputtered before his brain could catch up with his mouth. 

The silence that circled the two was like a prey-seeking lion, making Louis stomach churn with hints of regret. He waited for Harry to say something, but it never came. Instead, he heard Harry swallow thickly. 

"I never really got to be the center of attention," Harry's quiet but deep voice broke the silence after a while. "I was a nobody in high school, just that gay kid with the wild dream of becoming a star. All the other boys wanted to be footie players, entrepreneurs, or soldiers. I was the only one who never wanted any of it. I sat and doodled designs in a sketchbook all the time. I always wanted to escape Chesire and make it places like Paris and Tokyo, L.A and Milan." Harry paused for a second, and Louis thought he would stop talking, but he didn't. "I have that dream now. I did it, I made it. This is what happiness is supposed to feel like." 

Louis didn't realize he was biting his lips and shaking his legs-- things he does when he's anxious or deep in thought. This side of Harry was so different that it almost scared Louis. He's being open and sentimental rather than snarky and sarcastic. 

"Harry--" Louis started, trying to find the right words. "Happiness is different for everyone." 

"I know." He heard Harry mumble. What he didn't know was that Harry was also staring blankly into the pitch black, water threatening to spill over his emerald eyes. 

Louis was a little overwhelmed but continued anyway, "Then if this is happiness to you that's all that matters. I didn't mean to make it seem--" 

"--I know you didn't." Harry sighed. "It's my fault for pushing you. So before you say sorry, I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Louis questioned, baffled. 

Harry sat up, his back starting to ache, "All the stuff about you being intimidated and afraid of people comparing you to me." 

"I guess that's kind of true though." Louis trailed off, thankful Harry couldn't see him. 

"Really?" Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

"Yeah. I don't like the comparing, it's not a fair comparison." Louis admitted, playing with his fingers that were folded in his lap. 

"Stop being so afraid of what people think. Happiness remember?" 

Louis brushed the back of his hand over his forehead, wiping away the sweat that was gathered there. The elevator was overheating fast and the heat mixed with this conversation was making Louis feel exhausted. 

"It's hard to just not care what people think. Especially in the world of fame." Louis responded finally after a couple beats of quietness. 

"Trust me I know. I've always wished I was one of those people who didn't care, but I'm just...not." Harry muttered. "You're a good model Louis, a gorgeous one at that. Don't waste time worrying."

If you told Louis 5 hours ago that he'd be having a deep conversation with Harry Styles that included compliments he would've laughed in your face, but now that it's a reality he doesn't know what to feel. He's starting to think the heat is making Harry delusional. 

"Now you just sound like my mum." Louis said, ignoring the fact that he just blushed like mad. 

"Your mum is lovely." Harry said through his growing smile. 

Louis made a bewildered face, "You've talked to my mother?" 

"Yes, through Twitter. You'd know that if you unblocked me." Harry sounded all too smug, and he was. Maybe him and Louis would actually manage to be friendly during fashion week. 

"I thought she only used social media to promote her famous chicken recipe." Louis spoke mostly to himself but loud enough for Harry to hear. 

"That sounds absolutely perfect right now. I'm quite famished." Harry shifted so he could lie himself out like a starfish, pressing his cheek to the cool tile of the elevator floor. 

"Who the hell says 'famished'?" Louis responded.

"...Me. It means hungry. Up your vocab game, Tomlinson." 

Louis snorted, "I'll have you know I won my eighth grade spelling bee." 

"Wow, what a true intellect you are. Why are you modeling when you could be a neurosurgeon?" Harry teased, not lifting his face from the floor.

"Why are you modeling when you could be an English teacher?" Louis shot back at him, a smile twitching at his lips. 

And in that moment, in the midst of all the heat, darkness, and hunger, Harry realized that maybe Louis Tomlinson wasn't that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts soon and if I don't fix my sleep schedule I'll be fucked (and without lube, that's worse) but, anyway. Thanks for reading as always, you're beautiful.


	6. Six: I guess people really can change

Liam Payne stood with his bare arms crossed, leaning against the cream-colored wall of the conference room. He had only been there for a short while before the familiar looking blond lad with mariner-blue eyes approached him, clear confusion washing over his face. 

"Hey mate." Liam greeted, standing up straight out of respect. 

"Have you seen Harry?" Niall responded instead of offering Liam a greeting. He would've, but he's too frazzled at the moment. 

Liam glanced around the room before his eyes landed back Niall, "Uh," 

"You know, the gangly male model that might have on something that resembles your grandma's garden." 

Liam couldn't help but notice the the gleam in Niall's eyes that was there every time he saw him, even as they darted around the room aimlessly. They were soft and Irish, and gleamed with the vigor of youth. Niall had always radiated good vibes, and Liam was drawn to him as if he were magnetic. 

"Nimo asked him to go upstairs and find Louis." Liam answered, head gesturing towards Nimo, who looked equally as impatient as Niall did.

"Harry and Louis together alone?" Niall laughed, sarcasm evident. "They probably killed each other." 

Liam chuckled lightly at that, nodding in agreement. Their best friends hate each other, but Niall and Liam never really found a reason to dislike one another. Plus, they both share the mutual opinion that Harry and Louis are far too over dramatic. 

Niall stayed by Liam's side and the two watched as models spilled into the room one by one, taking their red-leather seats and waiting patiently. The crowd flowed like rivers, never stopping for obstacles but swirling around them. By the time the doors closed, only two seats were empty; the ones marked 'Harry Styles' and 'Louis Tomlinson' 

"Should we go look for them?" Niall whispered to Liam. Liam simply nodded and the pair made a quiet exit, not wanting to disturb the conference. They made their way down the long halls of the extravagant resort until they got to the front desk, still no signs of Harry or Louis. 

"I'll ask her," Niall said, referring to the woman sitting behind the large counter. She had coral-black hair that was done up perfectly with a pencil through it, her eyelashes resembled a spiders legs and she wore an expression that gave away the fact she didn't quite like her job.   
"Excuse me, miss?" Niall said politely. 

She blinked up at him, expression never changing. "Yes?" 

"Have you seen two boys around here anywhere?" 

The lady blinked, bored. "Do you know how many boys I've seen around here in the past hour?" 

"What he means to say is," Liam cut in, stepping up to the counter, "We're looking for our friends, it's important." 

She switched her gaze to Liam, "Well, what do they look like?" 

"One is really tall." Niall said, nervous. 

"The other is quite short." Liam added. 

"The tall one comes off as very posh." 

"And the short one is more casual." 

The lady still looked very unamused (and like she wanted to cook them in oil and eat them for dinner but we can discuss that later). "You aren't being specific enough, I can't help you boys." 

"But--" 

"--Next!" 

Niall sighed heavily and stepped away from the counter, Liam close behind. They stood there for only a split second before a little girl with two long braids and a hello kitty t-shirt tapped on Liam's side to get his attention. She wore shorts and pink crocs, a band-aid that was starting to come off her knee, and she had chubby cheeks that were reddening from the heat. 

"Is that your boyfriend?" She said, her voice tiny and sweet like honey. 

Liam stared at her, confused, until he realized she was referring to Niall. "Oh-- no. He's not my boyfriend. Why?" Liam asked, confused as to why she'd ask that, and who she is. 

The girl stared at Liam for a long moment with her wide green eyes, almost as if she were trying to process his response. "My mommy says it's wrong for boys to like boys." 

At that, Liam didn't know what to say. He doesn't know this little girl or where she came from, he couldn't put stuff in her head that she'd repeat in front of her mother. 

"Your mommy is a dumbass." Niall said bluntly before Liam could think of his response.   
Liam widened his eyes and gave Niall a look, to which Niall shrugged dismissively. 

"Where is your mommy?" Liam asked, crouching down enough to be face to face with her. She smelled like bubblegum and reminded Liam a lot of home, the innocence and adolescent nature that radiated off of her made his heart warm.

"She's working. Well, she says she's working but daddy says she's 'hittin the skins' with her boss." The girl explained, making quotation marks with her little fingers. Niall snorted and Liam hit him in the chest, 

"Why don't you go find your daddy then, yeah? Didn't your parents teach you not to talk to strangers?" He said gently. 

"No. My mommy is a-- a dumbass." She giggled in response, much to Niall's amusement. 

Liam sighed, rising back into a standing position. "Don't say that word sweetie, especially in front of your parents, okay?" 

Kids. 

***  
Harry Styles sat up with a long groan, opening his eyes and trying his hardest to get into a sitting position. Sleeping on an elevator floor was far from what he was used to, and the unbearable pain in his lower back was killing him. 

They had been trapped all night, not one person coming to get them out. Eventually, the lights flickered back on, but Harry and Louis couldnt get the buttons to work. Because of this, they spent the night in there, chatting the night away until they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore. 

"It's about time." 

Harry looked over and saw Louis, seated on the floor and leaning his back against the wall of the contraption they were still stuck in. His hair was messily tousled, his eyes were watery and tired-looking. 

Harry cringed as he managed to sit all the way up. "You try getting some sleep on a cold dirty floor." 

"...I did." Louis responded, expression blank. 

"Right.." Harry trailed off lamely. He was exhausted, sweaty, and his limbs felt heavy and broken. All he wanted was to escape this Hell hole and take a hot shower. 

Louis sighed heavily. "I can't believe nobody's found us in here yet. If I don't get food soon I might have to devour my own arm." 

"That's kinda weird." Harry thought out loud, tilting his head back in thought. 

"Not if it's the only survival option." Louis was starting to think the heat was making him delirious. 

Harry laughed quietly, "It'd be healthier to eat someone else. I'd let you eat my arm if you'd let me eat your leg." 

Any other time, Louis would've been concerned and possibly a little disgusted, but him and Harry have had the most random conversations in the past 12 hours. Like when Harry asked Louis if he would shoot Liam in the foot for a million dollars, to which Louis responded "hell yes" and they both laughed about it longer than they should've.

"Harry?" Louis said, breaking the short moment of silence. 

"Yes?" 

Louis paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "Is it easy being out in the world of fame?" He asked. Harry gave him a puzzled look, sitting up straight in curiosity. "Like, out as gay." 

As soon as Louis said it, Harry understood. Louis doesn't even know why he's asking, the question had always sat in his kind, untouched. 

"I won't lie and sugarcoat it all for you. You know what it's like to have your life out there for the public eye. It is hard being out, but it doesn't stop me from being me." Harry said honestly, holding the eye contact Louis was maintaining. 

Louis pulled his eyes away from Harry's, he couldn't handle eye contact with him for longer than 5 seconds. "I feel like coming out will change everything. I don't want people to hate me, I'm still me." 

"You are still you. And you're doing what you love, that's what gets me through it. Let the positive fans outweigh negative people." 

Louis smiled genuinely, one of the many genuine smiles he's shown over the long hours past. He was about to respond when an abrupt banging sounded, 

"Is there someone in here? Are you okay?" The voice shouted. It sounded like a man of authority, his deep voice booming through the elevator doors. 

Louis immediately stood up and banged on the door vigorously so the person would get the message. "Yes! We're in here! Slowly dying of hunger, heat stroke, and the need to pee!" 

Harry stood himself up as well, joining Louis by the door. He was thankful someone has finally come to their rescue, he couldn't take another minute in that elevator. (but he wouldn't mind more time with Louis believe it or not) 

"Stand back." The voice from the other side spoke demandingly. Harry and Louis both did as they were told and stood far back against the wall. 

Not too long after that, the door burst open, revealing the man on the other side. He was a very large man with a pulpy face and stern expression, he wore and all black uniform completed with a shiny gold badge and the scars on his hands and face gave away his past. 

"How long have you two been stuck in here?" He asked, his voice still loud. 

Louis glanced between the man and Harry, "Since yesterday around 7." 

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience gentleman. Might want to thank your friends for this one." He said, stepping back to reveal Niall and Liam, who both looked relieved. 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, squinting against the harsh light of the daytime. Being trapped in a very dark room for so long and then being exposed to blinding light was not good on his sensitive eyes. 

"What the hell happened? We were worried sick, I called you a million times." Liam exclaimed, gesturing with his hands. 

Niall still wore his signature blank expression. "A million and four." 

Harry sighed, running a large hand through his hair. "It's not our fault the elevator decided to break down. Trust me I would literally rather do anything else." 

Louis gave Harry a confused look, to which Harry tried his best to ignore. Why is Harry suddenly acting obnoxious again? 

"Doesn't matter anymore. C'mon Lou, you smell like a wet dog and you still need to babysit the remainder of that hangover." Liam said, tugging on Louis' arm. 

"Was that stuff really that strong?" Niall suddenly piped up before the pair could leave. 

Louis' face radiated with confusion. "What stuff?" 

Niall was so clueless that Harry could tell him he was a third grader named Jeffery and he'd go with it. 

"Didn't Harry give you molly water?" 

Louis' eyes darted between Harry and Niall for a good while before he could bring himself to speak. "Harry roofied me?" 

Smugness was written all over Harry's face, his dumb smirk was back and he even laughed a little. "You said it yourself, water is boring. Besides, you were the life of the party thanks to me." 

Louis felt possessed by the anger he felt towards Harry in that moment. His nostrils were flaring, eyes flashing and closing into slits, his mouth quivering and drooling, slurring words that were unintelligible came spewing into space like a volcano releasing its pent up emotions into the darkness.   
Louis' hands clenched into fists, and he was ready to uppercut Harry in his perfectly sculpted jaw. "You are the most fucking--" 

"--Louis, no. Not here and not now." Liam said all too calmly, wrapping his hands around Louis' closed fists to keep them from moving. 

Harry still looked pleased with himself as Liam hauled Louis into one of the elevators, and Louis wanted to knock him out. He knew everything in the elevator was bullshit, and Harry would just go back to being an insensitive prick as soon as they got out. He thought for once he could actually have a friendship with Harry, and not have to worry, but one things for certain; 

He hates Harry Styles more than anything.


	7. Seven: Just because you go to L.A doesn't mean you're on vacation

It's been almost exactly a week since Louis has talked to Harry face to face. Which isn't a bad thing of course, Louis could go the rest of his life never speaking to Harry again and he'd be quite okay with that. He's seen him several times, either at the pool or in the lobby, sometimes avoiding him during rehearsals for the upcoming fashion show. And he's not being dramatic, he's not. I mean, Harry roofied him for Gods sake and thought it was hilarious. Plus, he's just a terrible specimen. (If that) 

"Louis you've been in bed all day if you don't get up soon I'm kicking your ass." 

Louis rolled over and spotted Em folding his clothes and placing them neatly into his drawer, her makeup and hair already done perfectly per usual. 

"What time is it?" Louis said groggily, snuggling up under his duvet even more. 

"Almost 8." She said, closing his pants drawer. 

Louis groaned to himself and stuffed his face in a pillow. "Why do I have to get up so early when will you people let me live?" 

Em stopped folding one of his shirts to shoot Louis a look that she knew he wouldn't see. "You're the one who wanted to go to Disneyland with your best friend today." 

At the mention of Disneyland, Louis shot up from his sleeping position. "Fuck. I forgot all about that, where's Liam?" He asked while climbing out of bed. 

Em tossed him a shirt. "Eating breakfast." 

Louis slipped off his shirt and threw it on the floor before pulling on the new one and strolling over to his drawer. "You didn't have to do my laundry you know." 

"Yeah I know." Em sighed. "I wanted to. Couldn't stand another minute around Nimo this morning." 

Louis shot her a confused look. "What's wrong with Nimo?" It's hard to believe that a person wouldn't want to spend time with him, he's simply one of the best people on Earth. 

"I don't know. His wife is pregnant you know, and he's stressed." 

Louis hummed understandingly and shuffled into the bathroom to finish getting ready and brush his teeth. He was done within the next ten minutes and greeted Liam happily. 

"You're awake, I'm shocked." Was the first thing Liam said upon spotting Louis. Liam was seated at the kitchen bar wearing a navy blue shirt, his wispy brown hair done up perfectly. 

"What you mean shocked? Of course I'm awake we have the best day ever today." Louis lied obviously, knowing he wouldn't fool Liam. 

"Oh please, if it wasn't for me you could've kissed that Disneyland trip goodbye." Em said as she bustled by, laundry basket tucked under her arm. 

Liam spun around in his chair and looked at Louis with a lopsided smile. There was a glow of something in his eyes that was there every time he looked at Louis, but Louis could never make out what it was. 

A knock then sounded and Louis waltzed over to unlock and pull open the heavy door. 

"Hey mate." Niall greeted him warmly, brushing by him to walk into their hotel room. 

Louis followed Niall's movement with eyes, confusion taking over him. Well, until he turned back around to shut the door and spotted Harry Styles leaning against the frame, dressed in dark jeans and a t-shirt. Louis didn't know wether to be more surprised over the fact that Harry was here or that he wasn't dressed in thousand dollar clothing. 

"Hello Louis, grand to see you again. I almost thought you were avoiding me." He spoke, standing up straight and following Niall into the room. 

Louis grumbled to himself as he shut the door. "No of course not." He mumbled sarcastically. 

Harry laughed equally as sarcastically, playing along. "Could've fooled me." 

Louis felt overwhelmed with his annoyance. All he wanted was to enjoy the day alone with his best friend, then kill it at the fashion show and fly home without having to deal with Harry. But somehow, he keeps conveniently showing up everywhere Louis looks. 

"Liam," he said lowly as he slid into one of the stools at the kitchen bar. "Why is he here?" 

Liam swiveled in his chair to look at Louis. "I invited Niall to come with us, I guess they're a package deal." 

"Really? God he's like a rash, you get rid of 'em once and it keeps coming back." 

Liam chuckled quietly, his chest vibrating through the fabric of his t-shirt. He understands that Louis has his reasons to dislike Harry so much, but it's one night; he's sure Louis can survive. 

"Our cars here lads," Niall spoke, pocketing his phone. "We should go while nobody's outside." 

Louis sighed quietly and Liam patted his back twice for some reassurance, whispering to him as they stood up. "Don't let him get to you Lou, have a good time." 

Louis nodded at him and made sure to stick his room key in his wallet so he wouldn't forget it (because it's good to be organized, not because he's forgetful) 

The ride to Disneyland was a painful one, mostly because Harry found it necessary to make modeling jokes at Louis every time they passed a billboard. Several times Louis considered taking the headrest off the back of his seat and using it to beat Harry's head in. 

But when they got there, Louis supposed the car ride of torture was worth it. As soon as they were in the park, Louis felt as if he escaped the real world and was in a world blended with fantasy, adventure, and future. He wanted to slip into a world of imagination and forget the troubles he had previously. This is supposed to be the place of happiness after all. 

"You should really put on some sunscreen Louis," Harry spoke as the group made their way through the entrance. "Wouldn't want you looking like a lobster during your big first time on the runway." 

Louis sucked in a deep breath and willed himself to ignore the comment, even as Liam laughed in response. He was going to have good time, he was. 

"I think we could all use a little spf 50." Liam chuckled, whipping out a can of Banana Boat sunscreen. 

"Especially me." Niall responded, accepting the can and backing up to spray his arms. "I'm the equivalent of the Pillsbury doughboy." 

The comment made Louis crack a smile, he genuinely likes Niall and certainly doesn't understand why a guy like him wastes time with Harry. 

After applying sunscreen and taking bathroom breaks, the four boys decided to go on a roller coaster, Space Mountain, to seek thrill. The line wasn't too bad thankfully, Louis is the textbook definition of impatient. 

"I remember coming here as a kid, my mum paid me to get on this the first time." Liam said, eyes darting around the area to take in the outer space atmosphere.

"I used to be terrified of coasters." Niall responded, his back against the railing.

Louis was about to say something in response, but a little boy who looked to be 4 or 5, began to whine loudly, 

"It's too dark in here!" He wailed. He was a small boy wearing a ninja turtle tank top, his blonde hair sticking up adorably in the back. He had on crocs, and had a stuffed Simba plushie tucked under his chubby little arm. His cheeks were tear-stained and there was no adult in sight. 

The boy caught Louis' attention first since he was closest to him. Louis crouched down in front of him but not too close to frighten the toddler, 

"Y'alright love? Where's your mum?" He asked gently. 

The young boy stared up at Louis like he had just sprouted wings and turned into a mythical creature. For a second Louis thought he wasn't going to respond, but the boy removed his slobber-covered finger from his mouth to speak again, 

"She's lost." 

Harry observed the conversation from his spot more towards the front of the group, worry starting over him. He couldn't help it, kids were a weakness, and he wanted to make sure this one was okay. 

He moved away from the railing and strolled a bit closer towards Louis and the lost toddler. "You're the one who's lost, bud. Why don't you let me take you to find security, so they can get you your mama back yeah?" 

Louis watched doubtfully as Harry stepped towards the boy, almost expecting him to say something completely uncalled for. When he offered to take the boy to security, Louis was annoyed. He probably only offered in case it earned him some free good press or something, that sounds like Harry. 

"Actually, why don't I take him to security." Louis said, trying his hardest to keep annoyance out of his voice. 

The boy looked up at Harry and Louis, his adolescent blue eyes bright with confusion, Liam took note of this and stepped in before things heated up. 

"Actually," He said. "Why don't you both take him? That means two eyes looking out for the kid anyway." 

Harry smirked delightedly and Louis huffed softly, refraining from his infamous eye roll. 

"Great idea Liam." Harry grinned, slipping past Niall to rest a hand on the little boy's shoulder. "Louis looks like he could use some fresh air anyway." 

Louis made a face and Liam shot him a look as if to say "don't kill him" while Harry gently began to lead the boy towards the exit. 

Louis stood on the boy's right and Harry was on his left, both of them walking fairly close to the child as they headed out into the scorching sun. 

"So, what's your name then?" Louis asked him. 

The boy was scratching his Simba plushie behind its ears as he squinted into the sunlight. 

"I'm just Everett." He said in response, a small hint of a lisp evident. 

Harry couldn't believe the cuteness of this little boy and all he wanted to do was buy him ice cream and take him on the kiddie rides (because that doesn't sound creepy, nope). 

"Everett? I love that name." Harry told him with a small smile. 

"Look," Everett said, holding his Simba plushie up towards Louis. "It's a lion, his name is Bugsy." 

Harry snorted at that, and Louis looked up to make eye contact with him. Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis and Louis forced himself not to smile. 

"Actually, your toy there is named Simba." 

Everett looked from the toy back up to Louis, puzzled. "No. I named him Bugsy." 

Louis wasn't sure what to say next and was kind of hoping Harry would jump in to save him, but Harry just stared forward as he walked, an amused smile glued to his face. 

"Well you see, Simba is from a mov-"

"--Bugsy!" Everett ran off from Harry and Louis and up to a cart containing more Lion King stuffed animals. His eyes were wide as he stared up at the display, his small hands against the glass. 

Harry and Louis quickly joined him at the cart and Harry bent down to meet his height, 

"Everett, bub, you can't run off from us now. That's probably how you lost your mum." He said, standing back up to rest his hand on the boy's shoulder. 

"I want the girl one." Everett said in a small voice. "Bugsy needs a friend." 

Harry immediately wanted to buy it for him, but didn't know what to expect when the toddlers mom found him with more plushies than he could handle. Harry looked at the price tag and saw that the Nala toy cost $40. He took out his wallet and took out a 20, holding it up for Louis to see, 

"Half and half?" He asked hopefully. Louis eyed Harry and then let his bright blues flicker to Everett, who was standing on his tiptoes in order to reach Nala. He cracked a smile small, shaking his head and fishing his wallet out his back pocket to give Harry two tens. 

They payed for the Nala (which Everett named Bun-bun) and continued their journey to the main entrance. 

"Bugsy and Bun-bun get to sleep with me in my race car bed." Everett told Harry and Louis as his little legs carried him little by little down the gravel, his green crocs squeaking with each step. "And the--" Everett bumped right into a teenage girl who was taking a picture. He fell right in front of her, dropping his plushies and rolling over on the gravel like a barrel. 

Harry and Louis' fond smiles both dropped and they immediately rushed over to help the boy off the ground. Harry dusted off his shirt while Louis retrieved the Lion King toys, making sure to give the careless teenager an ugly scowl. 

"Are you okay bud?" Harry asked him once he was back on his feet. 

Everett pouted up at Harry. "Can I have a band-aid?" 

Harry nodded while Louis picked up Everett in order to carried the injured boy to guest services so he wouldn't have to walk. They made it there shortly after the incident, and got Everett into the infirmary. 

"Do they have Mickey band-aids?" He whispered to Louis, and Louis chuckled. 

"We're at Disney babe, it'd be wrong if they didn't." He said in response. 

Everett was sitting up on the counter next to various jars filled with things such as band-aids, gauze, needles, etc. Louis stayed by his side while Harry applied Neosporin to the scrape on his knee. He then unwrapped the band-aid and put it snugly over Everett's knee with a soft pat. 

"All good now." Harry said, standing up straight and putting the paper in the trash can. 

Everett stared up at Harry and Louis with the same curious gaze as before. He had been asking them wild questions all the way here, so neither of them were unsuspecting. 

"What's your name?" He spoke finally, his arm wrapped loosely around Bugsy. 

"My name?" Harry asked, a smile playing on his lips. 

"Yeah." A giggle bubbled up from Everett. "I told ya that I'm Everett, who are you?" 

"I'm Harry." 

"Louis." 

Everett rotated himself so he could climb down from the counter and land on his feet with a thud. Harry thought he'd take off again, but he stayed glued to his spot. 

He tilted his head back to look up at them. "Hazza and Lou-lou." 

Harry and Louis both smiled even wider, Louis' eyes crinkling in the corners and Harry's dimples indented deep in his cheeks. He was about to speak, but a woman entered the room and swooped up Everett in her arms.

"Everett." She breathed. "Never run away like that again." The woman, Everett's mother, was a short woman with the same dark brown hair as her son. Her eyes were hazel and blown with the satisfaction of relief. 

"I got a new toy, mommy." Is all he said in response, wiggling out of his mom's arms to retrieve his stuffed animals. 

His mother smiled, nodded, and took Everett by the hand, stopping to look at Harry and Louis. "Thank you boys so much." She said, hauling her purse up higher on her shoulder before exiting the infirmary. 

The two boys watched him go, both of them smiling sadly. It was hard not to get attached to the young, curious, Everett. He radiated a child-like energy that drew Harry and Louis in easily. 

"That was an adventure." Harry muttered to himself, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"He's gone now Harry." Louis said, narrowing his eyes. "You don't have to play it nice anymore." 

"What?" Harry responded incredulously. In all honesty, he was too distracted to worry about being a dick to Louis, but being nice wasn't an act. 

"Just like in the elevator." Louis muttered, flipping his fringe out of his eyes. 

Harry turned to face him, a look on his face. "That wasn't an act either, Louis. It isn't my fault you've been not-so-subtly avoiding me since we got out of the elevator." 

Louis took a deep breath through his nose, saving himself from Harry's idiocy and ignorance. "Maybe that's because you humiliated me multiple times, constantly make jabs at me, and oh i don't know... roofied me for your own entertainment." 

"Not just my entertainment." Harry crossed his arms. "Everyone was entertained."   
Louis didn't even have the patience to stick around and deal with Harry anymore. He shook his head, brushing past Harry towards the infirmary exit without a word. Harry sighed and quickly forced himself to follow Louis, grabbing his arm. "Louis wait--" 

"--What, Harry? What do you want now? I'm tired of this." Louis' tired voice raised only slightly, and he tried to ignore the fact that Harry's hand was still grasping his arm. 

"I actually had a really good time with you today." Harry admitted, and Louis nearly flinched. "I had a good time in the elevator too." 

Louis had quite a hard time believing this. He doesn't understand how Harry thinks, how he works. He doesn't want to try. 

"Then why are you such an ass around people, why are you only you when we're alone?" 

Harry swallowed thickly. "I can't mess around and ruin a reputation." 

Louis stared at Harry hard, all hope coming crashing down. He shook his head, forcefully ripping his arm out of Harry's hold and storming off into the park. 

And this time, Harry shamefully let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter with a passion just because of this nonexistent little boy Everett. I love Larry and I love children, bonus. Thanks for reading!


	8. Eight: Don't talk to strangers (unless they're undeniably gorgeous).

Niall Horan jumped nearly four feet off the ground as soon as the cool spritz of sunscreen hit his back. He immediately turned around and put his arms down, giving Louis a look, 

"What? I know it's cold but you need it. You said it yourself, dough boy. Now turn around and man up." Louis said to him, shaking up the can again. 

"Sir yes sir." Niall mumbled, turning back around and putting his arms up again. 

Louis, Niall, and Liam were down at their resorts pool since it was scorching hot outside, the heat frying the pavement and drowning everyone in perspiration. Louis was having a great time, he enjoyed both Liam and Niall's company, and he hasn't thought about Harry once. He was putting sunscreen on Niall, trying to make sure his pasty friend didn't get burnt. 

"Bleh." Niall stuck out his tongue with a disgusted face. "You got it in my mouth." 

Louis shook his head, clicking his tongue. "Wouldn't be the first time I got it in a guy's mouth." 

From the edge of the pool, Liam turned around with a lopsided smile. "That's disgusting." He said through a chuckle. He was dipping his foot ankle-deep into the water to test the coldness of it. 

"And highly inappropriate." Niall added on, slipping on his aviators. 

Louis ignored them both and approached Liam's side to dip his foot in the crystal clear water as well. He immediately yanked his foot out and sat down on the edge.

"That's bloody freezing." He said, sticking both feet in the water. "It's going to take me until next Christmas to get used to it." 

"Not if you just jump in, works much better than taking it slow." Louis looked up upon hearing the sound of an unfamiliar voice. It came from a guy who was standing above Louis, a cigarette between his fingers. Louis leaned back just enough to get a proper look at him: he had raven-black hair that went perfectly with the pair of twinkly hazel eyes he had, his dark lashes fanning out flawlessly over them. His swim trunks hung low on his hips, showing off an obscenely prominent v-line that wasn't even close to how prominent his angular bone structure was. "I'm not a big fan of taking it slow." He added smoothly, his accent thick and his voice like honey. 

Louis tore his eyes away from the gorgeous stranger to eye Liam, who was raising his eyebrows at Louis with a small smirk. Louis just glared at him and turned his attention back, 

"I see." He said shortly, getting himself up on his feet to face the guy (who was much taller than Louis). "Well, if you're so big and bad then why don't you go for it?" 

The stranger, Zayn, eyed Louis, shamelessly letting his eyes roam the smaller boy's body. Zayn could tell right away that he's a model because of his perfect posture. His sun-kissed complexion, cheekbones of heaven and thick thighs were just bonus points in Zayn's mind and yeah, he could definitely go for it with this kid. 

"I can't do that." Zayn said, taking a long drag from his cigarette. "Wouldn't want this cigarette to end up in the pool." 

Louis crossed his arms tightly, trying to keep the smile playing on his lips away. "Funny, you aren't even supposed to be smoking on the pool deck anyway." 

Niall whistled softly to himself and strolled over to Liam, who laughed. Louis ignored it but it made Zayn even more amused. 

"I work here. But you can tell on me if you want." He said, tossing the cigarette on the ground to stomp it out with his foot. 

"You're too pretty to get fired." Louis hummed, actually smiling this time. 

Zayn raised his dark brows. "Me? You're the pretty one. Text book image of a pretty boy, you model?" 

Louis was enjoying this way too much. He hasn't had any flings or anything in a while, and he'll be thoroughly disappointed in himself if he hadn't gotten anything by the time the night was over. 

"How'd you know?" Louis answered the question with a question. 

"Oh I don't know." Zayn's sarcasm was firey, adding to his charm. "Maybe because it's fashion week and you're clearly not American, or perhaps because your posture is straighter than you are." 

Louis stood there and stared at him. He never knew how some people could be so good with words, he could only wish. 

"You got me." He said lamely, a crooked smile on his lips. 

"I'm Zayn." Zayn told him, reaching out to grab his hand. "Why don't you let me give you a grand tour of the resort, just you and me." 

Louis wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what Zayn wanted, and he'd give it to him with no problem. 

And he did. 

** 

"Look who finally decided to show up." Niall shut the door to his hotel room and made eye contact with Harry, who was sitting on the couch dressed in pajamas that probably costed more than Niall's car. "You've been out all day." 

Niall's signature blank expression was painted on his face as he tossed his towel on the arm of the chair. "I told you I was hanging out with Liam and Louis today." 

"Spending all your time with Lilo again, I see." Harry said, sitting up straight. 

"Smells like," Niall sniffed the air, "Jealousy." 

"Actually it smells like," Harry copied his action, "Thousand dollar Byredo Bal bath oil because I spent my day relaxing while you were venturing with the dynamic duo." 

Niall made a face and kicked off his sandals so he could prop his feet up as he sat down. He relaxed into the plushy cushion and reached for the remote. 

"Eh, it was mostly just Liam. Louis went off with some guy." He said, beginning to click through boring news casts. 

The statement caught Harry's attention quickly, his mind blurring with confusion. 

"What do you mean he went off with some guy?" 

Niall turned his head to look at Harry, remote still aimed at the tv. "This gorgeous olive-skinned boy flirted him up at the pool and they left together. Louis never came back so I'm guessing he got the good ol-" 

"--Zayn? Why would Zayn pick up Louis? They're polar opposites." Harry ranted, mostly to himself. Zayn was Harry's friend, he's the reason Harry even got to stay on the presidential floor every year. There's no good reason he should be fooling around with Louis. 

"They're both gay and attractive, they can't be that opposite." Niall said, only half paying attention to Harry. He was way more interested in the golf tournament that was on. 

Harry began to think out loud. "Louis isn't even out. This could fuck up his image...maybe that's not bad." 

"Just because you hate Louis Tomlinson doesn't mean the rest of the world is going to hate Louis Tomlinson." Niall responded. 

Harry stood up from the couch and padded into the kitchen to get a cup from the cabinet. He filled it with water and leaned against the counter as he chugged it, stressed. He doesn't know why it bothers him so much, really he shouldn't care at all. He doesn't want Louis around Zayn, and he'll be sure to have a conversation with Zayn as soon as possible. 

"I'm going to call him." Harry announced. He dug into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone, unlocking it. As soon as he found Zayn's contact, he pressed the call button and waited not-so-patiently. 

"Harry?" Zayn's voice came through the line airy and deeper than usual. 

"Hey mate." Harry started, trying to make it seem casual. He couldn't just straight up accuse him, he had to work Louis into the conversation. 

"Listen, Harry--" Zayn's voice faded away a little bit and Harry heard lots of shuffling, like movement, followed by a low moan. "I'm kind of busy." 

The sound caused Harry to almost flinch, but he gritted his teeth and continued. "With what?" 

This time, Zayn's voice came through breathless and choppy. "Is it-- fuck-- is it an emergency?" 

"No." Is all Harry said before he ended the call and set his phone down on the counter. He felt almost nauseous, overwhelmed with all the emotions he felt at once. He had finally gotten to a place where he could enjoy Louis' company but ruined it, he ruins everything. Now he's sick of it, he doesn't want to have to worry anymore. 

"Haz?" 

Harry blinked up and saw Niall standing there, shoes now on his feet and a concerned look on his face. Harry knew he must've looked upset, because Niall doesn't call him 'Haz' for no reason. 

"Are you going somewhere?" Is all Harry asked in response. 

Niall glanced back like he was looking at the time and then returned his gaze to Harry. "Yes. There's a party downstairs tonight. You should come with me, let loose."

"I don't know." Harry said, shaking his head uncertainly. "The fashion show is soon, I want to be prepared." 

Niall was a bit surprised. Harry must be really out of it if he doesn't take up and opportunity to show off his charm in front of tons of people. 

"You won't be prepared if you're too busy moping around and overthinking." Niall told him honestly. 

Harry looked down at his feet like he was pondering this, his emotions unreadable. Niall waited for a response while Harry stared at the floor blankly, before finally returning his best friend's gaze. 

"I guess you're right." He said through a defeated sigh. 

An hour later (because yes it does take Harry that long to get ready, models) Niall and Harry were sitting on high stools that were pushed in front of the bar. The spacious area was jam-packed full of people either dancing, socializing, drinking, or all three at once. The laser lights and pulsing music booming through the place made the party electrifying. Harry was going to get drunk at first, but soon decided against it. He didn't want that side of him to be exposed while he was on a trip that had to do with his career. 

"Hey mate, I knew you'd be here." Zayn slid into a seat next to Harry and turned around to order a drink. He was glistening with a light dust of sweat and panting enough for Harry to know he'd just been dancing. 

Harry looked at him, his previous smile faltering. "Why wouldn't I be? There's no party without me. I am the party." 

"Funny," Zayn said, swiveling back around with a bottle of rose colored liquid in his hand. "You've been hunched up at this bar the entire time haven't you?" 

Harry just shrugged. "I take it you had yourself a nice time before you came here?" He asked, slyly beginning to bring up him and Louis. (Sly to him anyways, but maybe not). 

Zayn swigged his drink with an 'ahh' sound. "I certainly did. Louis Tomlinson's got an ass on him. He was fan-fucking-tastic, dunno how you dislike him so much." 

The comment made Harry want to take Zayn's bottle and use it to knock some sense into his brain, but instead he nodded. 

"He gets butt hurt too easily." He said, half to himself. "And he thinks he's a big shot when it comes to modeling but really he's just working." Harry didn't want to start a rant, really he was just finding reasons to make his dislike towards Louis valid.

"Actually, he's taking the runway at the show. Looks like he's moving up in the fashion biz." Zayn informed him, looking out at the crowd of party-goers. Harry nearly fell off his stool. "I did just want him for sex before, but he's actually a great guy. Give him a break, Harold." 

Zayn left with that, getting up and disappearing into the crowd, leaving Harry in a state of frustrating confusion. First the mag cover and now he's modeling at fashion week, who does this kid think he is? Harry's not scared of Louis becoming more than him, definitely not. He's the best in the business and it'll stay that way. 

"Harry!" 

Harry turned around on his seat and came face to face with the devil himself. Louis stood there with a dazed expression painted on his face, a (creepy?) smile on his lips, and a cup in his hand. His fringe was plastered to his forehead with sweat and he looked like he could pass out at any second. 

"Thought you weren't talking to me anymore. Since I'm such a big bully and all that." Harry said, tired. 

"You're s'right Harry." Louis slurred, stumbling closer to where Harry was sitting. "Big bully, so mean t'me." Louis tried to move even closer but sloshed his drink on his arm. He stared at it for a second and then attempted to lick the liquor off, missing. 

"I don't know why you got yourself white girl wasted." Harry rolled his eyes. "Your big fashion event is tomorrow." 

Louis stared at him like he was insane, but soon after broke out into another huge grin. "Dance with me Harry." 

Harry raised his eyebrows, almost wanting to laugh. This kid is fucked and Harry sincerely hopes he remembers what a fool he acted when he sobers up. 

"No, Louis. I'm not going to dance with you." He told him, sipping his own drink. 

"Why not?" Louis flung forward and grabbed Harry's hand, trying to tug him off the stool and spilling his drink on Harry's pants in the process. "Just wanna dance w'you." 

Harry hissed at the coldness of the drink and stood up, yanking his hand away. "Look, you've gotten that all over my pants." 

Louis giggled carelessly. "Use your stacks and buy a new pair. 'S not that hard, rich man." 

Harry couldn't believe this was actually happening to him. He had a harder time believing Liam would let Louis out knowing he has a big day tomorrow. 

"Where's Liam?" He asked Louis, reaching for his drink. 

Louis immediately snatched the drink away, stumbling drunkenly. "Mm, sleeping probably. He's s'sleepy. Sleepy baby." 

Harry rolled his eyes again and reached for the cup once more, this time grabbing it and setting it on the bar behind him. 

"God you're even more annoying when you're drunk." Harry muttered, batting Louis' hand away when he tried to grab him again. "Louis you need to go up to your room." 

"I will if you dance with me." Louis half squealed. He stood on his tiptoes to try and see where Harry put his cup.  

"If I did you'd hate yourself for it. You hate me Louis." Harry said, distractedly looking out into the crowd in case he spotted Liam. 

Louis pouted. "'S a strong word. Hate is a strong word I just really really don't like you. You're snobby and your curls are dumb." 

Harry completely ignored Louis, contemplating what to do in his head. Louis' obviously smashed but Harry couldn't just leave him here. He could just take him to his room but he's 99% sure Louis won't have a key on him. He sighed, knowing he'd regret what he was about to do. 

"Come on you drunkie." Harry said, grabbing Louis' wrist and hauling him through the crowd. 

"Ooh. Where are we going?" 

"To bed." Harry replied shortly, shoving through multiple oblivious bodies to reach the door. 

When they got to the exit, Louis spotted a security guard standing by a rope, his arms crossed and his expression serious. Louis waved at him hyperactively and frowned deeply when the guard didn't wave back. 

"Big mean security man. I don't like him either." Louis said to himself, letting Harry practically drag him to the elevators. "Member when we got stuck in here?" Louis laughed, pushing the floor '5' button. 

"Yes Louis. How could I forget?" Harry reached over and pressed '15' which was their actual floor number. 

Harry managed to get Louis down the hall and to Harry's door without falling on his face. Harry continued holding onto his wrist as he slid his key card in and pushed the door open. 

"Harry I gotta pee." Louis said urgently, hiccuping right after. "Real bad." 

"Then go pee, Louis." Harry sighed. He truly felt like he was taking care of a 5 year old. 

Louis stared at him for a second before stumbling off into the hallway that lead to Harry's master bedroom. Harry watched him go, then shook his head as he wandered into the kitchen. Paul was there, reaching into one of the cabinets. 

"Bring home a souvenir?" He asked with a small smile, setting down a cup. 

Harry scoffed. "A preschooler more like. Louis is drunk off his ass what else was I supposed to do?" 

Paul shrugged. "Admit that you care about him, that's what." 

Harry sort of froze, thinking about this. It's not that he cares about Louis, but he doesn't not care about him. He wouldn't give him a kidney or force him to wear a seatbelt, It's just called being a decent human being. 

Harry was about to tell this to Paul, when Louis  shuffled into the room, his eyes droopy. Harry gave Paul a look as if to say 'don't say a word' and stole his cup to fill it halfway with water. 

"You're going to drink this and go to sleep." Harry told the boy, giving him the glass.   
Louis eyed it suspiciously and Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to roofie you Louis. You're already smashed. You need to drink it and you'll thank me in the morning." 

Louis paused, and then chugged the glass like Harry wanted. He handed it back Harry, and Harry guided him to the empty bedroom at the end of their suite. Louis immediately climbed into the ginormous bed and slipped himself underneath the silk duvet. 

"Stop being nice to me." Louis mumbled. 

Harry would've responded, but Louis was already shutting his eyes and going limp, dreaming of a place where the sun never went down and a green-eyed model was his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, me again, just letting you know drunk!Louis is beautiful to me. Hope you liked this chapter, and the next one will be better (I think)


	9. Nine: Thanks for the (unwanted) help

Louis slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. His limbs felt heavy and unresponsive, and his stomach ached with regret. The hammer that was his migraine pounded in his head and he couldn't think straight. He propped himself up against the headboard, unable to sit up all the way. He couldn't remember anything, his memories blurring after taking shots with Zayn. 

"Look who decided to wake up." 

Louis looked up and spotted Harry standing in the doorway. He had a white towel wrapped around his lower half, upper half uncovered and glittering with droplets of water. 

"What?" Louis whispered to himself, completely and utterly confused. He knew he got wasted, but not wasted enough to sleep with his mortal enemy and wake up in his hotel room. He'd have to be possessed to do that. 

"Relax catalogue kid, we didn't have sex." Harry smirked, knowing. 

Louis would've rolled his eyes at the new nickname but refrained, knowing it would hurt his head more. 

"What, did you drug me for a good ole laugh and dump my body in here for the night?" Louis responded, clearly annoyed. 

Harry considered telling him what actually happened, filling him in on how he brought him home and took care of him, but he decided against it. For one, Louis wouldn't believe it, and two, Harry just doesn't want him thinking he did it because he owes him. He doesn't. 

"No. Niall brought you here because Liam was sleeping and you didn't have a key." 

Louis didn't even have to think about it. It sounded realistic, and he decided that it was most likely what happened. God bless Niall. 

"I don't know why such a great person sticks around with you." Louis muttered, intending on Harry hearing it.

Harry was amused. His pink lips turning upwards in a pleased smile just as Niall shuffled up to his side, peeking into the room. 

"Oh hey Louis." He greeted without expression. He still had on pajamas (even though it was the middle of the afternoon) and he was lazily chewing on a banana that was already half-eaten. 

"Niall, my hero." Louis spoke dramatically, managing to sit up all the way. "Thank you for bringing me here." 

Niall's facial expression never changed as he turned his head to look at Harry for an explanation. Harry just gave him a forceful  look and Niall immediately understood. 

He turned back to Louis and nodded. "Yeah mate, no problem." 

Louis knew something was up between the two but didn't care enough to stick around. Today was his big day taking the catwalk for the first time, he was already stressed beyond belief. 

"I'd love to stick around for a brunch that costs more than my house," Louis started, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. "But I have to go." 

Harry watched Louis stand up and tried hard to ignore the way his shirt rose up, revealing his tan stomach and prominent v-line. 

"Good luck Lou, see you there." Niall said warmly as Louis shuffled towards the door. 

"Yeah." Harry grinned. "Good luck, poster boy." 

**  
Nimo was stressed. 

He truly felt like a girl on her wedding day, his brain fried and frazzled beyond belief. He's been in Louis' dressing room, watching him get ready while practically drowning him in tips and instructions. 

"Nimo." Em said, picking up the blow dryer from the table. "Take a chill pill or 20. Louis is going to do amazing, be proud of him." 

Nimo stopped pacing and turned to face her, worry written all over his face. "I am proud of him." He told her. And it's true, he's been working with Louis since he was a fragile teenager looking for some cash. Now Louis' taking the stage at a big time fashion event and well, time just went too fast for Nimo. 

"I guess that's why you've been vomiting words at me for the past half hour?" Louis smirked. He was sitting in a chair in front of a huge mirror decorated with round lights that showed every little detail of his face. It wasn't flattering. 

Nimo sighed. "I just want you to be prepared. This is a big deal for you and me both." 

Louis didn't respond, mostly because Em turned on the hair dryer and began styling his wet hair with a cylinder-shaped brush. He stared at himself in the mirror and unintentionally let his mind wander to all the bad things that could happen to him. (Terrible habit.) He knew this was his one chance to shock the fashion world and prove he could be so much more than some boy in a catalogue for t-shirts. He's doing this for him, not for Harry. 

"Alright kiddo." Em said, putting the dryer down. "You have about 30 minutes to mingle or whatever your little heart desires, but be back here in exactly that time for your outfit. Don't ruin your makeup or your ass is mine."

Louis cracked a soft smile and nodded at the stylist before standing up and glancing around the room, confused. 

"Where's Liam?" He asked out loud. 

"Haven't seen him since we got here." Em responded, gathering up Louis' makeup. 

Louis frowned and exited the dressing room in hopes to find his best friend. He was nervous, anxiety rising up in his stomach quick. He needed Liam before he could go on stage. 

He wandered down the halls, the smell of perfume and hairspray assaulting his nose as he went. Eventually, he pulled out his phone and began walking and typing out a message to Liam at the same time. (Bad idea, don't walk and text, Louis learned). After he pressed send, another body came colliding into him, sending him to floor with a thud. 

"Bloody hell." He groaned, turning over onto his back. He looked up and spotted Harry standing over him with an alarmed expression. Of-fucking-course. 

"Louis?"

"No, it's the Queen." Louis muttered sarcastically. He sat up and watched as Harry offered him a hand but batted it away. "I don't have time for sabotage or words of discouragement." 

Louis tried to ignore the searing pain shooting through his ankle as he attempted to get up. Harry watched the boy's face twist up in pain every time he tried to move it. It didn't take a doctor to know what was going on. 

"Louis stop." He said gently, crouching down. "It's sprained, you'll make it worse." 

Louis stubbornly yanked his foot away from Harry, causing him to cry out unintentionally. The pain was unbearable, rising up his leg and making his ankle appear swollen. 

"You probably did this on purpose." Louis said mostly to himself, picking his phone up to call Liam. "My one fucking chance is ruined." 

Harry stared at him incredulously, appalled. "You bumped into me. Do you really think deep down that I'd hurt you on purpose just to ruin your chance on some stupid runway?" 

Louis felt possessed by the sadness and anger building up within him. He swallowed hard, willing himself not to cry in front of the jerk that ruined his life. 

"Yeah that runway wasn't so stupid all those times you made it your life goal to ruin me." Louis replied pathetically. 

Harry was about to respond when Liam appeared, face giving away his worry. 

"Lou, what happened?" He said, crouching down right in front of Louis' feet. He automatically noticed the swelling and cringed, knowing. 

"It doesn't matter. I can't do the show. Please just help me get back to the hotel?" Louis said, voice cracking. His anger melted away into sadness that was flooding through him fast, he couldn't contain it. 

Harry watched as Liam helped his best friend off the floor, practically holding him up since he couldn't walk. He doesn't know how, but suddenly he was overwhelmed with guilt and sympathy. Yes he's disliked Louis for reasons unknown to anyone but himself but today was his big day. Over the past few weeks he's gotten to know the real Louis, not the Louis he conjured up in his head, and he's starting to like the real Louis. 

"Louis, wait." He said urgently. 

Louis stopped hobbling and turned to meet Harry's gaze. His blue eyes were reddened with tears, his eyes blinking rapidly as droplets streamed down his cheeks. It wasn't a sight Harry was ready for. 

"Fuck off Harry." Louis said darkly. "You will never have to go through anything with the faintest resemblance of what I've been through because of you. You constantly do things to me to make yourself feel superior and I'm sick of it. You're famous, you have money, congratulations!" Louis' voice dripped sarcasm, tears still falling as he stared at Harry coldly. "But all you ever be is a low-life with money." 

Harry wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn't. He was taken back, hurt. All he could do was watch Liam's deathly look as he helped Louis to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really short but I needed certain things to happen before others could. oh and, don't walk and text ;)  
> love you guys, thanks for reading and all that


	10. Ten: Give Payne and you receive it

"All American's care about is pizza and lawsuits." Louis muttered half to himself. He was propped up in bed, remote in hand. He wasn't allowed to walk since his ankle is broken, (he can live with it, he gets fruit snacks and sleep) but finding something to watch on t.v wasn't exactly easy. 

Liam was bent over Louis' suitcase, placing his clothes in neat squares. "Just like we only care about tea and The XFactor?" Liam responded, sarcasm evident. 

Louis snorted, keeping his eyes fixed on the television as he reached over to get another handful of animal-shaped fruit snacks. His eyes were droopy and baggy, the medicine he was on causing him to get tired fast. 

Liam stood up from the suitcase a few minutes later and turned around to say something else but noticed Louis starting to doze off. He couldn't help but stare at him for a second, admiring the way Louis' childlike nose scrunched up as his eyelashes came down over his high cheekbones. Liam smiled softly, his heartbeat speeding up rapidly. 

"Liam?" 

Liam jumped, quickly grabbing a shirt off the bed and pretending to fold it as he turned around. Zayn stood there, flowers in hand, a confused expression on his face. 

"Oh, hey. Zayn is it?" Liam said casually. (Casual to him anyway, it probably sounded frantic.) 

"Uh, yeah." Zayn responded, coming the rest of the way into the room. "I came to see Louis. I heard what happened yesterday and felt bad." 

At the mention of Louis, both boys shifted their gazes to his sleeping figure. He was sound asleep now, remote slipping out of his grip. 

"Oh yeah, course. He was pretty upset but he'll be back on that ankle in no time." Liam told him warmly. 

Zayn stared at him blankly, as if he were processing each word carefully. "Ankle?" 

"...He broke his ankle yesterday?" Liam said back, voice holding just as much confusion. "That's why he couldn't exactly walk down a runway." 

Immediately things clicked in Zayn's mind, he knew what was up, and decided it was okay to tell Liam. He is Louis' manager after all. 

"Harry announced to everyone that Louis decided he wasn't good enough and chickened out." Zayn spilled. 

He watched Liam's face go from confusion, to realization, to fury. "Harry announced that? In front of the whole audience?" 

Zayn just nodded and Liam shook his head angrily. He can't believe Harry would still have the audacity to mess with Louis after breaking his ankle and seeing how upset Louis was. At first, Liam didn't see it, but now he knows what a prick Harry Styles is and he won't stand for it. 

Liam angrily brushed by Zayn and out of their hotel room, storming down the hall. Zayn watched him leave while whistling to himself, knowing Harry was in for it. After finding Harry's room, Liam raised his fist and knocked on the door as calmly as possible. Niall answered, wearing nothing but socks and a pair of shorts, 

"Hey Li, what's up mate?" 

Liam ignored him, brushing by to look for Harry. He didn't mean to be rude, he loves the blonde lad, but right now he's simply too pissed for kind greetings. 

He pushed open Harry's door, finding him standing in the middle of the room on his phone. Liam tapped on his shoulder and Harry turned around with a surprised expression. 

"Liam?" Harry said. 

Liam gave him a look. "Why would you tell the whole world that Louis chickened out?" 

Harry didn't even hesitate. "Because we all know he would've anyway." 

The comment pushed Liam over the edge, anger swirled like a red tide within him. Without thinking, he brought his fist up and punched Harry square in the face. Harry fell backwards onto the large bed, a river a blood coming from his nose. 

"What the hell is going on?" A booming voice called. 

Liam's breath became harsh and shallow, his hands clenched in fists at his sides, itching to put another dent in Harry's face. He watched as Paul came into the room and rushed to Harry's aid, 

"What's going on in here?" 

"He punched me in the face!" Harry practically screamed, one hand holding his eye. 

From the door, Niall chewed on a potato chip with a bored expression. "He probably deserved it." 

It was silent in the room for a moment while Paul examined Harry's eye. It was only half open due to the swelling, a light purple color blooming just under Harry's bottom lash line. Good, Liam thought. He deserves something to match his ugly personality. 

"I think you need to leave." Paul said to Liam, who was still death glaring at Harry. "Now." 

Liam turned around and exited the room without another word. Saved by the bell as they say. 

**   
Liam made it back to him and Louis' room after washing his hands thoroughly. He didn't want Louis to know what happened at all because he knew it'd just stress him out even more. He shuffled his way into Louis' room and saw that Zayn was still there, lying next to Louis in his bed. 

"Everything okay?" Louis asked. 

Liam nodded, eyes darting back and forth between his best friend and Zayn. "Yeah, uh, I just want to talk to you for a second. Alone." 

Zayn got the hint and leaned over to kiss Louis on the forehead before slipping out of bed. "I'll be back." 

Liam shoved down the electric jealousy spiking up inside of him and made his way to where Zayn was previously. 

"You know we're flying home tonight, right Lou?" He asked borderline gently. 

Louis pushed his fringe out of his eyes and nodded softly. "I know. Are you worried about taking a cripple on board? Because I'll be fine." Louis chuckled and Liam forced a smile. 

"No. It's just, you've been getting pretty cozy with Zayn. He lives here, not in London yeah?" 

Louis blinked up at Liam, expression not changing. "He only lives here in the summer. We talked about it, he's going to come see me as frequently as he can when he goes back to Bradford." 

As soon as the words left Louis' mouth something snapped inside him, seemingly rising to choke him. His face fell and he nodded slowly, 

"So you're like.. a thing?" He questioned, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. 

Louis could tell Liam was bothered, but he wasn't quite sure why. It worried him. 

"I guess so. I thought it was just sex at first but he's actually really sweet, and he's been here for me lately." Louis confessed, holding back on the detail. "I like him, I like feeling wanted. I've never really had a boyfriend before and I'm in a place right now where one could be beneficial." 

Liam wanted to cry. He wanted to cry and scream and punch Zayn just like he did to Harry. Louis' his best friend, his to comfort, his to be proud of and cheer on. Not some flawless bloke who's all hair gel and cigarettes. 

"Don't you think you're rushing this? Your fame is rising, Lou. And you aren't even out yet. He could hurt you." Liam told him, honestly. 

Louis looked offended. "It's not always about my career. I have a personal life too believe it or not, Liam." 

"I don't want you to get hurt." Was all Liam could come up with. 

"Getting hurt is always a possibility. It's a possibility for lawyers and soccer players, teachers and chefs. Gay people, straight people." Louis said firmly. "Everyone gets hurt no matter what. It's a chance you have to take when you're in relationships. Nobody said I was going to marry Zayn. He's my first boyfriend, just let me live for now okay?" 

Liam was going to respond, but Zayn entered the room again, looking apologetic. 

"I'm sorry I just have to leave soon and I wanted to say goodbye before you go to the airport." He said, still standing in the doorway. 

Liam didn't say anything, just got up and exited the room. Louis watched him go sadly as Zayn approached him. 

"Everything okay?" He asked. 

Louis nodded, reaching for his crutches and getting up on them. "He's just being protective. Usual teddy bear Liam." He replied dismissively. 

"You don't have to get up, love." 

"Yes I do." Louis used his crutches to get to Zayn. "I want to be able to say goodbye properly." 

Zayn took Louis' crutches and propped them against the wall, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist to keep him steady. 

"'S not a goodbye." He said quietly as Louis slipped his arms around Zayn's neck. 

"See you later?" 

Zayn chuckled and leaned down to capture Louis' lips with his, much to Louis' happiness. 

If only he knew that just a few feet away stood Harry, his phone angled perfectly to capture a picture of the oblivious couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird to fall in love with your own character? Because I love Niall's character in this story.   
> Also, I hope you get the little pun in this chapter title. Poor Liam. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and all that, much love.


	11. Eleven: Accusations, realizations

Louis sat propped up in his bed, eyes glued to the t.v. Him and Liam had gotten home late, the sun and clouds disappearing into glittering stars and blue darkness, but he couldn't sleep at all. His ankle hurt, and his thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. He kept thinking about the way Liam had looked at him when he told him about Zayn. Liam looked devastated, his eyes wide and shiny. 

His phone buzzed, shaking him from the image of those big brown eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Who could be messaging me this bloody late?" 

It wasn't a text, however. It was a notification from Twitter, informing him that #Louisexposed was trending. His heart immediately dropped, fearing the worst. He opened Twitter and his mentions were blowing up, more so than usual. 

"What.." He muttered to himself. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth as he scrolled through the tag with his thumb. Most of the tweets had two words in common: gay and kiss. 

Louis' heartbeat sped up rapidly, his stomach churning with anxiety. He scrolled back up to find the pictures and was immediately met with his worst nightmare. Hundreds of the same photo: Louis with his arms around Zayn's neck, kissing him square on the mouth. It was obviously not photoshopped, you could see Louis' crutches placed against the wall and Zayn's arms snug around Louis' waist. 

Before he could stop it, tears came water-falling from his eyes and streaming down his cheeks. The world knows he's gay now, and he didn't have a say in it at all. 

He held back his tears as he got himself up on his crutches and made his way into Liam's room. With his crutches, he pushed the door open without knocking and hobbled his way to the empty side of his best friends bed. He ditched the crutches and fell into bed with Liam, crawling up to his sleeping figure. He did this often; come cuddle up to Liam like a baby afraid of the dark when he's upset. 

Liam groggily rolled over and sniffled. "Lou?" He said, voice deeper than usual. 

Louis couldn't say anything, couldn't hold back anymore. He just cried, full on sobbing into Liam's shirt uncontrollably. Liam became alarmed, reaching over to flip on the lamp light and sit up.

"Hey, relax." He said gently. "Talk to me." 

Louis wiped his eyes and calmed his sobs into small hiccups, licking his lips and handing his phone to Liam. Liam took it, squinting against the harsh light but seeing the picture clearly. 

"Oh shit." He said to himself, exiting out of the picture and reading through some of the tweets. It was silent between the two for a moment as Liam looked over everything in hopes to find out how this happened. After a minute, he found it. 

Harry Styles.  
@Harry_Styles   
Goodbye kisses from the boyfriends. H pic.twitter.com/47KbnjLr5P 

Louis leaned over and saw the tweet, automatically becoming more distressed. "Of course it was him." He cried angrily. "I should've known. I'm so fucking tired of him, Liam." 

Ever since Louis was younger he'd been able to handle people he doesn't like quite well. But Harry is a whole new story, Louis wishes he'd just disappear. 

"He's a bully Lou." Liam shut off Louis' phone and set it on the nightstand. "All he cares about is fame and fortune. You're so much better than him." 

"I've never done a thing to him and all he does is ruin my life." Louis muttered pathetically. He felt so dumb, like he was letting Harry win without a fight. 

"Why don't you ever expose him back Lou, show the world what an asshole he is?" 

Louis swallowed hard. "I can't. He'll find a way to turn it around on me and I'll look like the bad guy." 

Liam frowned. It was extremely difficult to watch his best friend go through these things for no reason. Louis isn't a bad person, he's bold and funny and beautiful. 

"I'll talk to Nimo in the morning and we'll get it sorted out. Don't worry." Liam said, reaching over to turn the light back off. "You need some sleep." 

Louis didn't respond, just sighed heavily through his nose and decided to stay in Liam's bed. (It's comfy, he doesn't have time to make it back to his on those crutches of death.) He turned over and pulled the covers up over him, forcing himself to stop thinking and close his eyes. 

A few moments later, the silence of nighttime was broken by Liam's quiet voice. 

"I punched him." 

"What?" 

"Harry, I punched him in the face." 

"Good." Louis smiled into the darkness. "He probably deserved it." 

**  
"Harry you've been standing there for 20 minutes. Get dressed." 

Harry turned from his closet and saw Niall staring at him from the doorway. He had been examining his closet in his boxers for a long time now, trying to figure out what to wear. 

"My sisters coming today." Harry said, turning towards the closet again. 

"So?" Niall retorted. "She's your sister, not the Queen. Your clothes aren't going to change her opinion on you." 

Harry sighed, deciding he was right and settling for something simple. He shuffled into the bathroom and pulled out his toothbrush to scrub over his teeth thoroughly, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His right eye was a mess of purple, yellow, and black, still looking freshly bruised from Liam's fist. He cringed at himself and shook his head, exiting the bathroom. 

"Your sister got hotter." Niall told Harry mock-quietly as he slipped by him to sit on the couch. 

Harry gave him a look before directing his attention to Gemma, who was standing by the door. She looked at him with a smile that faltered a little bit. 

"God Harry, what'd you do to your eye?" Was the first thing she said to him. 

He smiled a little bit, shrugging bashfully. Seeing his sister again made Harry so happy, and she looked more beautiful than ever with her little smile and rosy cheeks. 

"He got punched in the face. Trust me, he had it coming." Niall said from the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table. 

"I believe it." Gemma giggled. She walked her high-heeled feet all the way to Harry and pulled him in for a hug. 

She had the same sweet aroma as always, warm and homey. An apple scent wafted from her hair and her skin was soft and milky, Harry just really missed his sister. 

"I was so upset that I couldn't make it to the LA fashion show." Gemma announced, setting her bag down on the table. "But I saw videos of you on the runway, it was killer." 

"Thanks Gem. I'm on a bit of a break now but soon I'll be doing a shoot for a new Gucci collection." Harry practically gushed, making his way into the kitchen. 

Gemma watched her brother take down champagne glasses along with bottles and bring them into the living room. She picked up one of the bottles and read the label skeptically, 

"How much is this stuff?"

Harry shrugged dismissively and poured liquid out of the glass flute and into Gemma's cup. She rolled her eyes and brought the cup to her lips, downing some of it. 

"What's all this business with Louis Tomlinson then?" She asked. 

Harry almost flinched at the name, but managed to maintain some composure. He caught a glimpse of Niall eyeing him in amusement, to which he ignored. 

"Harry's obsessed with him because he's really pretty and successful and Harry can't decide whether or not he likes him." 

Harry couldn't deny it, Niall hit the nail right on the head with that one. "I'm not obsessed with him. He's annoying." 

"Sounds a bit like jealousy." Gemma sing-songed, taking another drink to mask her smirk. 

"Not jealous either." Harry practically grumbled. "I do like him on a personal level, but when it comes to modeling I just.. don't." 

Gemma snorted. "What's that even supposed to mean?" 

Harry wasn't sure he knew what it meant either. There's been several times when he genuinely liked Louis and wanted to be around him, but there's also times when he can't stand him and wants his career to blow up. He tries to be nice, but Louis just keeps accusing him of ruining his life, never giving him a chance. It's exhausting. 

"He leaked pictures of Louis and his new boyfriend too. Edward Styles? More like Evil Styles." Niall commented, still sprawled out on the couch. 

Harry glared at Niall while Gemma was genuinely surprised. "Louis' gay?" 

"Yes he's gay." Harry snapped. "He told me all about it when we got stuck in an elevator together." 

The elevator. Harry remembers the entire night clearly. Him and Louis actually got along, sharing stories and thoughts like they were candy until the sun came up. Harry didn't have to worry about people judging him or bombarding him with questions, it was just him and Louis, simple. He misses it. 

"It was wrong of you to leak photos of him against his will, Harry. That has nothing to do with modeling, that's just being insensitive." Gemma told him sincerely. 

Niall got up from the couch with a sigh. "I'm telling you, stop hating each other and become fashions most talked about friend-duo or whatever."

As Niall disappeared into the bathroom, his words hit Harry like a ton of bricks. He doesn't have to hate Louis, he has to befriend him. It's the perfect way to gain attention without looking like a prick. 

"We have to go." He said urgently. "I need to fix this, all of it." 

Gemma watched curiously as her brother slipped on shoes quickly and grabbed for his car keys. 

"Go where?" 

"London. I need to see Louis."


	12. Twelve: Don't come knocking on my door

That morning Louis found himself being woken up by a slick tongue licking all over his face. He heard a collar jingling and felt small paws settled on his stomach. He made a noise in the back of his throat and opened his eyes to see Benjie, his tail wagging wildly. 

"Hey buddy." Louis said quietly, sitting up to scratch the corgi behind his ears. He let go after a second and Benjie barked softly, rubbing his head up against Louis' hand. Louis got the hint and petted him again, smiling softly. 

He glanced up for the first time and noticed that he was still in Liam's room. Memories from the night flooded his brain, memories he was trying to forget. He sighed softly to himself and reached over for his crutches, using them to get himself in the kitchen where he found Liam. 

"Benjie found you, I assume?" He said with a soft smile. 

Louis' mouth turned upwards almost automatically upon seeing Liam's warm smile. He nodded, still trying to cross the line between asleep and awake. 

"He's growing on me." Louis admitted, sitting himself up at the bar they had in their spacious kitchen. He watched as Liam finished scrubbing a plate and placing it neatly into the dishwasher (he truly is like Louis' mother.) 

"You slept pretty late, want something to eat?" 

Louis nodded, grateful, just as the doorbell rang. He started to stand up from the chair but Liam gave him a look as if to say "I got it" and disappeared towards the door. 

Liam swung open the door and came face to face with Harry. He was standing with his hands shoved in his pockets, the daytime sun washing over his features and causing him to squint. There was a girl Liam's never seen before standing behind him; she looked so similar to Harry that Liam could guess she was his sister. 

"Are you kidding me right now?" He said incredulously. He's appalled that Harry would show up here after all that's happened. 

"I want to talk to Louis." Harry replied simply, not bothering to water down his annoyance for Liam's sake. 

"You've done quite enough of that. Get out of here, before I make your left eye match the right one."

Harry became visibly bothered by Liam's direct threat. His jaw clenched, impatience skyrocketing. 

"But this time I'll be prepared to clock you right back, Payne." 

Gemma quickly positioned herself in between the two before a fight broke out. She gave Harry a forceful look and turned to Liam. 

"Listen, he came here for peacemaking purposes, not to hurt Louis more. So if you could please be forgiving and let him apologize that'd be great yeah?" She explained, voice stern. 

Liam took one last threatening look at Harry before stepping to the side and letting him and his sister into his home. He hopes he doesn't regret this. 

Louis was still sitting on the stool when they came in. Benjie captured his attention when he started barking over and over again in the direction of the door, tail wagging furiously. Then he saw Harry stroll into the room, his long hair still drying from a shower Louis presumes, dressed in normal clothing. (Normal for Harry anyway.) 

"What part of 'fuck off' don't you understand?" He practically spat. He stared at Harry hard, having a hard time keeping his eyes away from the impending bruise over his right eye. Harry shifted his car keys from one hand to the other, keeping quiet as Gemma bent down to pet Benjie. "I know what you did. Add it to the list of things you've done to hurt me and leave." 

Harry struggled to decide what to say to him. How is someone supposed to apologize for: spreading vicious rumors, giving him drugs without his knowledge, verbally tormenting him on a daily basis, breaking his ankle on his big night, lying about him chickening out to the whole world, and then outing him as gay when he wasn't ready for it? 

"I just really want to apologize to you, talk things over." Harry said lamely. 

Louis was still full of doubt. "Okay, then talk." 

"Not here Louis." Harry added, which sparked Liam's interest. "Let's go out to eat lunch and talk there, just you and I." 

Immediately Liam became worried. He feared that Harry would purposely embarrass Louis in public or hurt him emotionally. That's the last thing Louis needs right now, and Liam's protective nature was taking over quick. 

"I don't think that's a good idea." He voiced out loud, much to Harry's annoyance. 

"Oh come on." Harry sighed. "Please?" 

Louis looked at Harry and took note of the sincerity shining in his emerald eyes. He was still a little on edge since it was a bit sketchy that Harry randomly decided he wanted to make peace, but Louis went with it. 

"Alright." He said, finally. "You've got one chance." 

**  
Louis had been sitting down in a booth for 10 minutes now, watching their waitress bustle by them every 2 seconds. She was a middle-aged woman with red lipstick and a glowing personality to go right with it. She was so bright-eyed and bushy-tailed that Louis could cut off her head and she'd still find a way to flash those pearly whites. 

"Who was that girl you showed up with?" Louis asked Harry curiously, eyes still following the waitress. 

"My sister, Gemma." 

Louis switched his gaze to Harry this time, somewhat surprised. "I didn't know you had a sister." 

Harry looked up from the menu and found himself staring right back into Louis' eyes. He quickly averted his gaze back down and shrugged. 

"I guess I don't talk about her much. She likes her private life." 

Louis sat up straight in the booth, placing his hands on the table and still looking at Harry. He noticed that Harry wouldn't look at him back but didn't question it. He was really wondering when he was going to get this grand apology Harry was on about, but decided to keep the small talk going for now. 

"I have sisters, 4 of them." He exposed, giddy. "They're a handful sometimes but I love them." Louis watched Harry actually look up this time. For a second he thought Harry wouldn't care, dismiss the topic. But he didn't. 

"4 huh? I bet they're your biggest fans." He mused. The corners of Louis' mouth turned upwards in a soft smile, the kind where his eyes crinkle up slightly and his nose twitches. The genuine kind. 

Their waitress came back up to their table, her mercury-red hair tumbling over her shoulders and her saccharine lips turned up in a smile as expected. 

"Afternoon boys," She said. Harry could only describe her as jolly, which could be good or bad. "What'll it be?" 

She kept batting her velvety eyelashes and showing off her halo of white teeth. Louis flickered his eyes from the woman to Harry, who was stifling laughter. 

"Um, we'll just both have the lunch special with chips, thank you." Harry said quickly upon noticing Louis was just staring. 

The woman nodded and walked away from their table, heels clanking against the tiles. Louis watched her go before turning back to face Harry, shaking his head. 

"My sister," Harry started, putting sugar in his tea and stirring it. "She loved having a brother that was into fashion growing up." 

"Because she had someone to play dress up with?" 

Harry chuckled at that, and Louis noticed the way his dimples showed up deep in his cheeks. And well, he found himself liking that smile instead of the usual asshole smirk he had on. 

"Yes actually. When I came out to her she just told me she knew all along and we both laughed." Harry's lips were still turned upwards in a soft smile as he spoke, lifting the teacup to his mouth afterwards to take a drink. 

"Really?" Harry nodded and Louis raised his eyebrows. "When I came out to my oldest sister, she cried." 

Harry could easily picture Louis telling his sister and both of them crying about it together. He could picture Louis laughing through his tears and cracking a dumb joke afterwards. It was heartwarming. 

"Being a crybaby runs in the family I see?" Harry joked. Louis reached over and shoved him, both of them laughing quietly. 

"I am quite sensitive." Louis admitted with a dismissive shrug. 

Harry's smile faded away into a look of seriousness. "It's okay to be sensitive. It just means you're able to sense emotions better in others. You're compassionate." 

"Alright alright, don't go all Doctor Phil on me." Louis said playfully. 

Harry was starting to make him nervous, he knows from experience that Harry changes when they aren't alone. He can't get used to this friendly attitude, not again. 

Silence began to swirl around them and linger, which was what Harry feared. He knew he had to actually have the conversation that he came here for. 

"So, listen." He started, nervous. "I know I've been a shitty person to you and I just want you to know that you were right all along." 

Louis took in his words, nodding slowly in confusion. "Right about what?" 

Harry was really hoping he wouldn't say that. 

"Right about me being... jealous. I always knew you to be some modeling kid so it scared me when you started appearing in magazines and such." 

"Oh." Was all that slipped from Louis' lips. He didn't know what to expect, really. So hearing Harry admit he was sabotaging him out of jealousy was just crazy. 

"I realized that it's better to work with you instead of against you. I want that friendship that we built in the elevator back." 

Louis thought about this, staring at Harry like the perfect words for him to say were written on his forehead. His thoughts blurred together in a jumble and he couldn't figure out what he wanted to do. 

"We can't just become best friends in a day Harry." Louis decided, finally. Harry's heart dropped, his face displaying his disappointment. "I accept this apology, but I don't forgive you. And it'll take some time to gain my trust." 

Harry should've known that Louis wasn't just going to give in so easily, now he has to work for it. He's willing to do it, 

Because he doesn't care about Louis at all. 

He just wants fame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm killing you guys.   
> But stories without conflict just don't work out   
> Thanks so much for the good feedback, it fuels me


	13. Thirteen: persistence is annoying

"Chin up please Louis." 

Louis tilted his chin obediently, eyes still fixed on the round camera lens in front of him. He was sitting on a large, white cube, posing for a headshot. He's been in this photoshoot for about an hour now, finishing off with a couple of regular photos. 

"Alright." The photographer said, voice dripping happiness. "That's a wrap. Wanna see them?" 

Louis nodded and got up off the cube (he doesn't need the death crutches anymore, he has a boot on now. Thank god.) He came around to the screen and let his eyes roam over the photos. 

In them he was wearing a blue and white striped shirt with a dark jacket pulled over the top. He also had on black skinnies with several small slits in them, sunglasses over his eyes. Everything he had on was Topman, which he thoroughly enjoyed. 

"They're amazing." He breathed, proud. Every shot was perfectly clear, his sculpted figure and glossy complexion standing out beautifully. His angular cheekbones went perfectly with his oxbow lips that weren't smiling or puckered, but parted slightly. 

"You're amazing." 

Louis turned around and came face to face with Zayn, who had an amused smile etched into his face. 

Louis' heart could've popped out of his chest. 

"Zayn." He breathed, flinging himself forward to hug his boyfriend. Zayn hugged him back tightly, kissing the top of his head. "What are you doing here?" Louis asked after they pulled back from a much-needed kiss. 

Zayn shrugged, smug. "Wanted to see you of course."

Louis didn't have a problem with that. 

20 minutes later the two found themselves hand in hand, standing on Louis' porch. Louis unlocked the door and pushed it open with ease, the familiar aroma of home filling his nose. 

He toed his shoes off against the wall and blushed darkly as he fumbled with his keys. He couldn't get them to hang in their place, causing his cheeks to heat up fast. (Zayn still makes him nervous, okay? Baby steps.) 

"You're home early." 

Louis and Zayn both turned around and saw Harry. He was sitting at the bar connected to the kitchen, elbows propped up behind him. Amusement danced in his green eyes, his usual sideways smirk glued to his face. 

Zayn blinked. "Um--" 

"--Harry what are you doing here?" Louis cut in, trying hard not to jump to conclusions. 

Harry could've been there for multiple reasons, but Louis' brain was spitting out the worst ones, causing him to be skeptical and on edge. 

"We're friends now." Harry replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It wasn't. "Friends come to see each other." 

Louis was actually appalled. 

"Wha--" He dropped Zayn's hand and shook his head. "--We're not friends." 

Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion, sitting all the way up. 

"Remember that one time, like, two weeks ago when we went out to lunch?" Harry said, gesturing with his hands. 

"Remember that one time, like, two weeks ago when I said it'll take time to gain my trust?" Louis responded in the same tone, also doing the hand gesture. 

Harry stared at him. "...It's been two weeks." 

Louis sighed, exasperated. He just wanted to come home and relax with Zayn and maybe plan a date of some sort for the next evening. Instead he's coming home to a curly-haired idiot with no filter and more cash than he knows what to do with. 

"How did you get in here?" He asked, finally. 

"Liam." Harry answered easily. "Your dog scratched me by the way, wasn't enjoyable." 

Good boy Benjie Louis thought to himself. 

"Okay well, feel free to leave. I'd like to spend the evening with my boyfriend." 

Harry's eyes flickered from Louis to Zayn and back. "Right. One question." 

"What?" Louis said a little too impatiently. 

"I'm never going to gain your trust or friendship if you don't try." Harry got up from the stool and crossed his arms. "Come hang out tomorrow yeah? Just you and me." 

Louis looked down in thought. It felt like someone was knocking on his brain and screaming "don't go!" but a small part of him knew he was overreacting. He can't avoid Harry forever (trust me he's tried). 

"If I say yes will you leave?" Louis asked. Harry grinned and nodded without another word. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." 

"Glad you're being more open-minded. Looking forward to it." Harry continued to flash his smile at mostly Zayn as he waltzed out the door like he just won a million dollars. 

As soon as he was gone, Louis rolled his eyes. 

"I can't stand him." He spilled. It felt like he couldn't breathe when Harry was there. Like he was being pulled underwater, watching the surface become invisible as the darkness swallowed him up. "He's tortured me for so long and thinks it'll be all rainbows and sunshine as soon as he says sorry. Sorry my ass, Harry Styles."

Zayn chuckled, shaking his head and slipping an arm protectively around Louis' waist. 

"You don't have to go tomorrow." He informed. Part of Zayn wanted Louis to deny the offer and not go at all, but he'd never say it out loud. 

"I want to." Louis said back firmly. He fit his smaller body into Zayn's embrace and shut his eyes, exhaling lowly. "Maybe I'll just toughen up and be a dick right back to him this time." 

At that, Zayn smiled. He was friends with Harry yes but he also didn't know that Harry was being such an asshole to someone as amazing as Louis. Someone really needs to give that boy what he deserves, and Zayn would gladly volunteer to give him a second shiner. 

"Oh hey Zayn." Liam greeted as he appeared in the room, Benjie trotting along behind him. "Didn't know you were in town." 

Zayn nodded and forced himself to smile kindly at Liam. "Had to see my boy." 

Something flashed in Liam's eyes but quickly went away when the corners of his mouth turned up into a too-quick grin. 

"Do you guys just want to watch a film or something?" Louis asked, head still rested contently on Zayn. When Liam and Zayn both nodded and murmured quiet agreements, Louis took it as cue to exit the room in search of movies to watch. He knew he had to find a variety in case Zayn had a different movie taste than him and Liam. In their home they had everything from Disney to horror and everything in between. 

"You can't have him." 

Liam looked up from the popcorn box in his hand to eye Zayn. "What?" 

Zayn turned to look at him, face blank. "Louis. I see how you look at him, he doesn't notice. You can't have him because not only is he mine, but you're just a best friend to him." 

Liam was stunned. Here he was in flannel pajamas with a puppy at his feet in the comfort of his own home, being called out by a greaser-looking hotel worker. 

"It's not like that." He insisted. "We've been best friends since he gave me fruit snacks during soccer practice when we were 7." 

"So?" Zayn argued, trying not to heat things  up. 

"So he's still my best friend. We live together and work together, I care about him a lot, would give anything to see him happy. He's like my brother, Zayn." 

After that, Zayn felt much better. The jealousy that was churning inside of him broke away into relief. 

"Good." He smiled, genuinely this time. 

Louis then re-entered the room, several movies held in both hands. He looked pleased with himself, holding them up proudly. 

"I have so many to choose from." Louis' smile faltered when he caught on to the tension circling the room like a hunter seeking its target. "What were you two talking about?" 

"Veganism."

"Politics." 

Liam and Zayn both chimed answers at the same time, giving each other dumbfounded looks afterwards. 

Louis just rolled his eyes, glad to have his boyfriend and best friend all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I haven't posted in forever but I've been working on this chapter and the next one for a while. I also went to two concerts this week and started school, life yanno? 
> 
> This is such a filler I apologize deeply but you'll forgive me when you see chapter 14 because it's pretty damn good. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading once again, i love


	14. Fourteen: Fake it till you make it

Louis sat perched on a stool, head bent over a magazine with his glasses slipping down his nose as he read. His hair was a tousled mess, flopping into his eyes and sticking up wildly in the back. 

He was reading an article about himself (not because he's cocky, he needs to know what people say about him right?) and it was all about dating rumors between him and Zayn. 

He shook his head, shutting the magazine and pushing his hair out of his tired eyes. 

"Hey Louis." Nimo announced upon entry. He shut Louis' front door behind him and strolled into the room. He was wearing a blue shirt with a leather jacket pulled over it and dark jeans, his usual aviators resting on his head. 

Louis spun around in this chair and spotted the big boss man, automatically smiling. "Nimo. What are you doing here?" 

"Ah just have to take Liam to a PR meeting with me today." Nimo explained, spinning his car keys around his index finger. "Why aren't you dressed?"

Louis looked at him, puzzled. "Dressed for what?" 

"Well for one it's the middle of the afternoon." Nimo listed off. "And Harry Styles is outside waiting on you." 

Louis' stomach dropped and he widened his eyes. "Harry's here? Right now?" 

Nimo just nodded and Louis cursed to himself under his breath. He completely forgot he was supposed to be seeing Harry today, the thought didn't even cross his mind. 

"On no." He said out loud, jumping down off the stool. "Uh... Distract him!" 

Nimo laughed at Louis' distress. "Why? Gotta get all dolled up?" 

"No." Louis rolled his eyes. "I couldn't care less about what Harry thinks about my appearance. I just don't want to seem forgetful." He set his now-empty teacup in the sink and sped towards the stairs just as the bell rang. "Distract him, go." 

Nimo shook his head with a smile as he watched Louis scurry up the stairs to get to his room. He turned towards the door and opened it, revealing Harry leaning against the frame. 

"Oh hi." He greeted awkwardly, looking around the house behind Nimo. "Uh, is Louis home?" 

"I'm not his dad." Nimo laughed again, his broad chest vibrating. "This is his house, course he's home." 

Harry eyed the man, not sure if he should laugh or not. He looked somewhat familiar, but Harry was having a hard time figuring out why some man would be in Louis' house. He looked too young to be Louis' dad, and too rich to be any sort of plumber or something. Maybe Louis' had model friends Harry's never heard of (but that's unlikely). 

"Who are you, then?" Harry asked, trying hard not to sound rude. 

"I'm the 'big boss man' as Louis likes to call me." Nimo said like he was proud. "I handle all of his publicity, bookings or appearances, hire makeup artists, all that good stuff." 

"I thought Liam was Louis' manager." 

"Liam is just one of the people who work for Louis, there's many more. He's more of a personal type manager. I tell everyone what to do, basically." Nimo explained. He didn't realize he was still standing with the door open so he stepped aside and let Harry in, letting the door shut behind him. 

Harry walked in and let his eyes roam around before spinning around to face Nimo. "Right. So your name then?" 

"Nimo." Nimo responded, offering a hand to Harry. 

"...Nemo?" Harry repeated, accepting the handshake. 

Louis sure does have an interesting taste in managers, Harry thinks. This guy looks like a college frat boy with huge arms and a glittering smile that doesn't go away, not to mention he's named after some animated fish. 

"Well my real name is Nicholas Morgan, so we take the Ni and Mo and make Nimo, it happened in elementary school and kinda just stuck with me." 

"Oh." Harry said, amused. "That's actually pretty creative." He shook his hand firmly then let go. "So where's Louis?" 

Nimo internally panicked, knowing he had to keep Harry from realizing Louis wasn't ready. 

"Um-- wait, you didn't introduce yourself." He said quickly. 

"I'm Harry. Styles." Harry said, not even catching on to Nimo's panic. 

Nimo nodded, pretending that the information was new to him and pushing it further. "You're friends with Louis?" 

"Working on it." Harry responded simply. "I haven't been the best person to him."

It took Nimo a lot of self control to keep his mouth shut after that, and thankfully Louis came trotting down the stairs right then. 

His hair was now styled perfectly, fringe pushed to the side and his eyes lively instead of tired. 

"Oh hey Harry." He smirked, hopping down off the last stair smoothly. "I've been waiting on you." 

**  
Harry drummed his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel as he slouched back in the front seat of his Range Rover. 

The traffic they were in snaked up the hill, two lines of steel and tire, each capable of over two hundred kilometres per hour and each averaging about five in their stop-start fashion. In each self contained world a radio told stories, sung or sold products to the citizens, some talked on cell phones or texted. 

"Harry if you tap your leg any harder you're going to break the floorboards." 

Harry stopped moving his leg and looked at Louis sheepishly. "Sorry. Kind of impatient." 

"You think?" Louis raised his eyebrows. "When we were stuck in the elevator you barely lasted 5 minutes before you were practically eating yourself alive with impatience." 

"What about you, Mr. 'Just bust the door down'?" Harry retorted, smile slapped on his face. 

"Hey, I had to pee." 

Harry pulled his eyes away from Louis' to watch as the procession of headlights on the highway began to move. 

"I told you I wouldn't mind if you went on the floor." He said, just barely moving the car up. 

"You're filthy, Harry Styles." Louis muttered to himself, eyes wandering away from Harry's side profile and towards the window. 

Harry couldn't stop smiling. "You love it." 

And suddenly, he was doing it again. That thing that Louis hates when Harry's really nice when they're alone. He hates it because he doesn't want to get used to it. He knows it's temporary, he doesn't want to want it. He fell for it in the elevator, and he fell for it at Disneyland. 

"So where are we going?" Louis asked, trying to shift the mood. "If we ever get out of this bloody traffic anyway." 

Harry shrugged, eyes roaming over towards the clock to see the time. 

"Too late for what I wanted." He muttered. "Are you hungry?" 

"When am I not?" 

Harry hummed out an amused laugh. "You sound like Niall." 

Niall. Louis missed him. When he met Niall he thought he'd be this blunt Irishmen that he wouldn't like, but he's big-hearted and hilarious in a dry way, Louis can't get enough. It's the only thing about Harry he actually enjoys.

The car fell silent between the two as they sat in the non-moving traffic, both eager to get out of it. The traffic wasn't worth it to either of them; Harry was doing this for fame, and Louis was doing this to prove a point. 

"At least it's not raining." Louis mumbled, frosty blues staring out the window again. 

Harry leaned forward and looked up at the sky through the windshield. It was cloudless, the blue darkening the further up you looked, twisting into a blend of gray as well. 

"Looks like it's going to."  He said. "I love rain. Peaceful."

Louis cracked a smile and rolled his eyes. "You sound like one of those Tumblr girls."

Harry ignored the comment, small grin still tugging on the corner of his lips anyway. 

A few moments passed and Harry decided he had enough of the never-ending traffic piling up ahead of them. Without a word he swerved over into a different lane, speeding off down the exit to get away from the crowded highway. 

"You should've done that a long time ago." Louis snorted, glad to finally be free. 

"I would've." Harry acknowledged. "But that would've meant less time with you." 

Louis could've opened the door and threw himself out of the car right then and there. He knows for sure now that Harry's up to something, he doesn't like it. 

"Why are we in Chesire anyway?" Louis jeered. "I've never been here before." 

"I'm from here." Harry said proudly. "I grew up here with my sister, some good times we did have." 

It brought a kind of warmth to Harry's heart, thinking of home. The days his adolescent self would roam into the bakery to work, or mow the lawn for his mother on Sunday's. The same lawn he'd run away from Gemma on as she sprayed him with tiny red water guns. Simple memories yet the ones that mean most to him. 

"I didn't see you as much of a family man until you told me about you coming out." Louis admitted, noting the way Harry's eyes get a little brighter when talking about home. 

Harry's cheeks darkened. "I'm very family oriented. I don't know where I'd be without them."

Louis understood. He's big on family himself, they mean the world to him. Family to him is a circle of strength. 

"You worked there?" Louis questioned poking his finger at the glass. There in the distance stood a decent sized building, the clean, glass windows showing off displays of any baked good you could conjure up in your head. 

Harry almost went into cardiac arrest. 

"How'd you know?" 

"You mention working in a bakery every other sentence, Styles." Louis snorted, eyes still fixed on the old-fashioned shop. "Can we go in there?" 

Harry shrugged, pulling his car into the parking lot without second thought. He hasn't visited in a while and figured, why not? His memories in the bakery are old but gold.

In the bakery the air was more delicious than any flavor. Somehow the aroma captures everything good in there: the filter coffee, the various cakes, the danish pastries. It's the kind of place you could sit in for hours, the air perfumed without chemicals.  

The floor inside was still a black and white checkerboard of tiles that showed the wear of three decades worth of boots, trainers and high heels. The counter-tops had a dated look and the server uniforms likely hadn't changed in Harry's lifetime.

"Harry?" 

Harry looked up and spotted Barbara, her height still short, salt and pepper hair cut short and glasses sitting on the tip of her nose, threatening to fall off. She was squinting at him like she couldn't believe he was really there. 

He didn't say anything, just let her hug him tightly, breathing in the familiar scent of peppermint on her. 

"What are you doing here, you handsome devil?" 

Harry grinned shyly. "I'm in town for a while and thought I'd stop by." 

"Rubbish." Louis pipped up. He was stood next to Harry, his hands clasped together behind his back. "He wouldn't be in here if I didn't suggest it." 

Barbara shifted her eyes from Harry to Louis, his words only brightening her smile. 

"Is this your boyfriend? He's cute." 

At that, Harry and Louis both blushed madly, awkwardly looking away from her curious eyes.

"Definitely not my boyfriend. He's too cute for me." Harry said smoothly, and Barbra smiled wider (if that was even possible). 

Louis' smile faltered at Harry's words. He didn't like the fact that Harry was being nice for show one bit. He won't get sucked into the black hole of lies again, won't get addicted to the way Harry acts when they're away from the public. He won't. 

"Well, let me get you two a little treat to go." Her voice was sweet like honey, dripping with a warmth that reminded Louis of his grandma. 

She scrambled away hurriedly in the direction of the back, leaving Harry and Louis standing there. 

"Is she always like that?" Louis asked, fond. 

Harry nodded, suppressing his smile as best as he could. Louis noticed. 

"Well I think your hometown is quite adorable." 

Harry blinked. "Adorable? How's that?" 

"It's small but friendly." Louis explained, looking up at Harry directly. "Like in the movies." 

A moment later, Barbara returned with two containers in her hands, handing one to each Harry and Louis. Louis didn't look inside, just smiled gratefully at her and tucked it under his arm. 

"Thank you boys for stopping by, don't be afraid to do it again sometime." She said, eyes gleaming. 

Harry sunk into the warmth of her hug, appreciative of the simple gestures. 

The grass outside was rough and shaggy like uncombed hair, coarse and rustling in the breeze. There was a field of it directly across from the bakery, its wild look free and untamed like nobody's touched it in a while. 

Louis saw the soccer ball first, round and dirt-stained, lying in the field just before an abandoned goal. 

"Hold this." He said to Harry, jamming the box in Harry's unprepared hands. He took off running until he reached the ball, dribbling it back and forth between his feet. He smiled to himself, memories of playing on a team floating into his head. 

Harry blinked at him, watching his figure dribbling the ball around with great interest. 

"You really play footie then huh?" He said, setting the boxes on the hood of the car. 

Louis nodded, head still bent down, eyes trained on the ball. He stepped back, kicking the ball at a perfect angle and sending it toppling into the worn out net. Harry was impressed. 

"Not much anymore." Louis responded, trudging through the grass to retrieve the ball. "I grew up playing with my mates, and at school." 

Harry nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets and edging closer to where Louis was standing. 

"Why don't you anymore?" 

Louis looked up and squinted at the sun, a small smile playing on his lips. "Model, remember?" 

"You could still play." Harry told him. He cheekily jogged closer to Louis, stealing the ball with his foot and kicking it towards the goal. 

Louis took this as a challenge, chasing after him hurriedly. He caught up, kicking the ball away from Harry. 

Harry laughed. "Oy Tomlinson. Competitive are we?" 

"Please." Louis snorted, jogging over to get the ball back. "You're the queen of competitive." 

Harry didn't say anything, just smiled again, the one where his dimples pop out and his green eyes twinkle like stars over an expanse of darkness. 

Louis lined himself up to make another shot, but Harry squatted in front of the goal, acting as a goalie. Louis squinted his eyes at Harry, kicking the ball as hard as he could. 

The ball landed right in front of Harry's foot, causing Louis to run up and kick it again. They both went for the ball at the same time, causing them to topple over to the grass, landing with a thud. 

"I guess you're the king of competitive now." Was all Harry said as he lay in the damp afternoon grass, Louis right next to him. 

Silence surrounded the two as they laid in the pool of shadow that bathed them due to the sun hiding behind the clouds. 

Louis forced himself not to think about the fact that Harry wasn't being an asshole. He forced himself to think about his glory days on the football field. 

"I wish I could be a footie star and a model." He muttered, almost forgetting Harry was there too.

Harry rolled his head to the side to look at Louis while Louis obliviously stared at the overhead sky. His mouth stretched into a gentle smile, 

"Dream on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I haven't updated in ages (because I haven't) but it took me a while to write this chapter, it's the longest one so far. 
> 
> Anyway thanks so much for reading, I love it


	15. Fifteen: Be honest with yourself

The midnight blue canvas above stole every thought from Louis' mind as he shut Harry's car door. There was millions of bright specks in the sky, the never ending void of light making him smile. 

His steps fell lightly over the path as he walked up to his front door, Harry watching him from the car. 

"Are you going to go home or stay here and watch me sleep?" Louis called to him, his hand placed on the doorknob. "Edward Cullen." 

"Just making sure you get inside safely." Harry said back. Louis didn't miss it when Harry's face began to stretch into the signature smirk he hasn't seen in forever. "Goodnight, poster boy." 

With that, Harry shut his door and sped off down the street, leaving Louis in his thoughts.

He sat down on the porch step, setting the box from the bakery next to him. His thoughts were an explosion, crazy and chaotic turns of light coming together to just one idea. Harry. 

He only agreed to hang out with him twice now just to prove a point to himself (and to Liam) but now there's a possibility that he actually enjoys Harry's company and it's all so new to Louis that he can barely breathe.

"He hates me." Louis reminded himself quietly. 

"Who hates you?" 

Louis looked up and spotted Zayn, standing underneath the dim lighting of the porch. His face was washed in moonlight, concerned eyes rested on Louis. 

"Zayn?" 

Zayn stepped down and took a seat next to Louis, their knees touching. 

"I definitely don't hate you." Zayn joked, gentle hints of laughter falling from his lips. 

"No." Louis shook his head, frustrated with himself. "Harry." 

Zayn knew. He hasn't known Louis that long, but can imagine how he feels. He thought about this, staring up at the moon. 

"I've known Harry for a long time." Zayn said finally. Louis stared at him like he was interested in what Zayn had to say next. "He's just always been driven by fame. He wants to succeed, but that's only because he never did when he was younger." 

Louis thought back to all those times Harry told him about getting bullied as a teenager, about being different and dreaming big. 

"I just don't understand him." Louis responded, mostly to himself. "I don't want to try to anymore." 

"You don't have to. You're stressing yourself out for no reason." 

Louis sighed. "You're right." 

"I know." The corner of Zayn's lips turned upward. Silence fell upon the two after that, the occasional sound of owls and crickets permeating the quiet. Louis was just about to take Zayn's hand and lead him inside, but he began to speak again. "Come to Bradford with me." 

Louis blinked up, surprised. "What?" 

"I know you've been stressed, and you have a bit of a break before your next big event." Louis didn't offer any ongoing conversation, so Zayn began again. "We can go right now to my place, stay with me for a while." 

Louis went through the decision-making process in his head, feeling Zayn's hopeful stare on him. Going off to stay with his boyfriend was a good idea for two reasons; Louis needs time away from Harry and the stress of fame, he also hasn't had much time alone with Zayn and they could both use it. But on the other hand, Louis doesn't know how Liam will feel, and he's never been on a trip without him. 

"What about Liam?" Louis asked out loud, finally. He couldn't come up with anything else. 

"What about him?" 

"He's my best friend." Louis said lamely. "I can't just leave him here." 

Zayn had a feeling Louis would say something like that and it annoyed him tremendously, but he kept from showing it. 

"Liam will be just fine." He promised. Zayn got up from the porch step and offered his hand to Louis, "Now or never." 

Louis just grinned and obliged, all thoughts of Harry vanishing from his head. 

**  
Liam was awakened to a loud shuffling sound in the kitchen. He panicked a little, knowing  it wasn't Louis (since Louis decided to pack up and leave with Zayn to Bradford in the middle of the night). He crawled out of bed and headed down the stairs in hopes to be greeted by Benjie instead of an intruder. 

"Hey mate." 

Liam jumped, his hand flying to his chest as his heartbeat went ballistic. Streaks of sun penetrated the window, causing Liam to squint. He made out Niall's figure standing by the kitchen counter, holding something in his hand. 

"Niall?" Liam questioned, hand now shielding his eyes from the harsh light. 

"No it's Obama." Niall responded, chewing on a piece of banana. 

"God." Liam muttered. He took his hand down and blinked rapidly. Niall came into focus, and Liam could now see that he was wearing baggy black pants and a white t-shirt. He didn't have shoes on, and he looked like he rolled out of bed and drove over. "You sound like Louis." 

Liam was still confused as to what Niall was doing there, but didn't ask just yet. 

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Niall asked. 

Liam rolled his eyes to himself, opening Benjie's cage and letting him run out happily. 

"He left with Zayn at 3 a.m to run off to Bradford." 

Liam wasn't too pleased when he woke up and found a long note from Louis explaining that he was going to stay with Zayn for a while. It made Liam feel trivial, actually it made him feel a lot of things. 

"Oh shit," Niall said around more banana. He threw the peel away and shoved a hand in his pocket, "Why would he do that?" 

Just as Benjie trotted up to sniff Niall's feet, Harry emerged suddenly from the hall bathroom. 

"Why would who do what?" He asked, buttoning his (too tight) jeans. 

Liam made an incredulous face. "How did you two get in my house?" 

Niall ignored Liam completely, letting Benjie lick his free hand as he spoke to Harry. 

"Louis ran off with Zayn to elope in Bradford." 

"What?" Harry practically spat, voice mixed with surprise and disgust.

Harry felt sick. He could picture Louis wrapping himself around Zayn and gazing through his overly made-up eyes with his cloying vapidity. He could see them giggling like three year olds and getting drunk at sunset. He could also see pictures of the two clinging like koalas leaking all over the Internet, providing Louis with more attention than Harry. He doesn't like this at all. 

"That's not what I said." Liam half sighed. He shuffled towards Niall and picked up the corgi, taking him into the kitchen as he spoke. "Louis just needed time away I guess, so he went to stay with Zayn." 

"For how long?" Harry asked, not bothering to keep the interest out of his voice. 

Liam rolled his eyes even though Harry couldn't see him. "Just until he needs to prepare for his next event." 

Harry thought about this while Liam scooped dog food into Benjie's bowl. He couldn't understand why Liam isn't freaking out about this like him. He also can't figure out why it's bothering him so much that Louis up and left, they had a great night. A night Harry won't forget. 

Instead of responding, Harry pulled out his phone and texted Louis, making sure to keep casual.

Harry: Hey Lou, you awake? 

Louis: Yes. What's up? :) 

Louis texted back rather fast, and Harry felt excitement like a pathetic schoolgirl. 

Harry: At yours picking up some stuff for Niall, where r u? 

Louis: Left w/ Zayn last night. Staying with him for a while 

Harry: Without saying goodbye to yours truly? 

It was meant to be a joke, but when Louis responded again Harry was suddenly so overwhelmed that he almost had to leave the room. 

Louis: Sorry Edward Cullen, it was a bit of a last minute decision. But you can come over here and see me whenever your stalker heart desires it xx 

Harry didn't realize it until now but he misses him. It's been one night, and he misses Louis. The realization was like getting hit in the head with a sledgehammer, Harry doesn't want to miss him. In fact, Harry still despises him, he does. (At least that's what he tells himself over and over again). He's better than that smart-mouthed job-model, he just needs him for publicity. 

A loud laugh echoed from the kitchen and Harry snapped out of his thoughts, looking up. He saw Niall and Liam side by side near the sink, both laughing warmly. 

"Hey, we're going out tonight." Niall said, his usual bored expression replaced with a small smile. "Come with us, you need to stop overthinking about your crush." 

"I don't have a crush on Louis I've told you this a million times in the past couple months." Harry replied defensively. 

"Who said anything about Louis?" Niall wiggled his eyebrows, spinning around to shut off the sink water. 

"He's right." Liam cut in. "..Not about the crush, but I think it'd be good for all of us to let loose a bit. It's been a crazy few months." 

Harry was about to protest again, but he thought about the kind of publicity he could get from being seen with none other than Louis' best friend. The thought sat in Harry's mind, causing ideas to bloom inside of him. 

"Okay, I'm in." He said, the corners of his lips stretching upwards. 

**  
From his spot at the bar, Liam followed Harry with his eyes, sipping occasionally on the drink in his hand. It was cold, water slipping down the sides of the glass. 

"Do you really think he has a crush on Louis?" Liam asked, the question stuck in his mind like glue. 

Niall took a shot, his eyes squeezing shut and then re-opening shortly after. "Yes, and so do you." 

Liam didn't deny it, didn't confirm it. He didn't say anything for a moment. 

"I just don't believe it." He swirled around on the stool to face away from Harry. 

"Well believe it. Harry acts like he hates him to cover up the fact that Louis amazes him. He's afraid of not being the best." 

"So why has he been going out his way just to be around Louis all the time lately?" Liam asked, annoyed. 

"Because he wants the media to think him and Louis are fashions biggest 'friendship goals' or whatever." Niall waved his hand like he didn't care, which he usually doesn't. Harry does what Harry wants. 

Liam set down his glass and looked at Niall in disbelief. "He's using him then? I should've known that. Maybe I oughta punch him in the face again." 

"Doubt he'd care, he's drunk already." 

They both stopped talking after that, Niall lazily sipping on a beer and Liam bobbing his head to the booming music. 

Liam watched Harry dance with a girl in the crowd, his curly head tilted back in wild laughter. He had a hard time picturing Harry and Louis dating each other, or even being friends at that. Liam just wishes things would go back to how they were before all the Harry drama. 

"So, does Louis know you're gay?" Niall spoke up all of a sudden. 

Liam paused for a long time, sitting there staring at the crowd like he didn't hear Niall, but he did. 

"No." He breathed after a long moment. "Please—" 

"—I won't tell him." Niall interrupted. "I wouldn't do that." Liam nodded, smiling nervously and tearing his eyes away from Niall's. "If it makes you feel any better, I came out to my parents as straight when I was little." 

Liam looked at him again. "Really?" 

"Really. I sat them down and told them I like girls. They won't let me forget it." 

Liam laughed, genuinely amused. "That's amazing. Have you ever had a girlfriend?" 

"In high school." Niall snorted. "Relationships aren't up my alley." 

Liam could relate. He tried dating girls throughout school too, but it never worked out. Then he got too busy working with Louis and traveling 24/7 to try and pursue another relationship. 

"Where's Harry?" Liam asked, spinning back around on the stool. 

And well, Harry was clubbing. He was clubbing like it was his last night on Earth, but he thinks that's just the way his mind avoids thinking about Louis. Tomorrow there will be hell to pay but tonight the alcohol keeps on flowing in like it's on IV drip. 

His body was moving like an uncoiling rope, eyes on fire. The joy is like a shot of adrenaline to the heart and all at once he's moving, one with the music, one with every crazy person dancing in the crowd.

"Harry." 

Harry blinked up and saw Liam under the blur of neon lights. 

"What?" Harry mumbled, squeezing his eyes closed. 

"You're wasted." Liam said, yelling as loud as he could over the pulsating music. 

"White girl wasted." Niall commented from beside Liam. 

"No I'm Harry." Harry slurred in response, eyes still shut against the harsh light. 

"We're leaving, it's late." Liam said, reaching out to gently take Harry arm and tug him harshly away from the large crowd of dancers. 

"Wait." Harry muttered, ripping away from Liam's grip. He blinked around dizzily, eyes swiveling towards the back of his head in a distressed sense of a headache. "Where's Louis?" 

Niall put down his beer bottle. "Probably taking Zayn's co—" 

"—He's not here Harry." Liam interrupted before Niall could finish. 

"I'm not leaving without him." 

Harry shouldered his way through the crowd away from Niall and Liam in search of Louis. He was so drunk that he couldn't think straight, stumbling around like an idiot until he reached the entrance. 

"I'll find him." He muttered to himself, shoving his hand in his pocket to dig out his phone. 

Louis picked up after several rings, his voice tired and distant. "Hello?" 

"We've got to go home." 

"Harry? Where are you, God, it's 3 in the morning." Louis groaned, sitting up in bed. Next to him, Zayn was sound asleep, his hair poking out from under the white sheet. 

Louis couldn't tell that Harry was drunk yet, all he could hear was cars in the distance and the soft thud of music. 

"I'm outside." Was all Harry said. He was standing by his car, leaning against it so he wouldn't fall over. 

"Well then go home." Louis said tiredly. 

He was fed up with Harry, for the past couple months that's all it's been is Harry Harry Harry, he needs a break. 

"Go home?" 

"Yeah Harry." Louis sighed. "Go home and stop calling me." 

Louis hung up after that, and Harry just stood there. His words echoed in Harry's head over and over again, causing him to drunkenly fall into the front seat of his car. 

The hiss of the tires over the smooth road was lost under the pounding music Harry had playing in the car. He was swerving all over the road, not even sure if he was going the right way. As he drove all he could think about was Louis telling him to go home, so that's where he'd go. 

Even if he was sober it would've been difficult to miss the approaching car, Harry didn't even have time to scream before the airbags knocked him back and sideways. The car tumbled over and over until it finally came to a stop, the silence surrounding Harry more scary than the pain. All his joints felt like they were being crammed into a tiny box, and could feel the glass from the windshield in his head. 

As he slipped in and out of consciousness, Louis' voice was stern in his head.

Go home, and stop calling me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter and came on to post it and the amount of attention this story has gotten is blowing my mind, so thank you so much. and never be afraid to ask questions friends, 
> 
> thanks for reading and all that :-)


	16. Sixteen: To hate the color white

Louis couldn't help but cringe as he made his way down the  hospital corridor. It was stuffy and the air had an undertone of bleach, the magnolia walls scraped in places from the hundreds of gurneys that have bumped into them. The pictures on the walls were cheap benign prints of uplifting scenes and above the double doors were large blue plastic signs with the areas of the hospital that lie ahead. 

He tried not to think about the fact that Harry would definitely disapprove of staying in this place. He tried not think about Harry at all. 

It's Louis' fault Harry's here. It's Louis' fault that he woke up Zayn crying at three in the morning, begging him to come to London to see Harry. Guilt sat quietly within Louis, and he forced himself not to think about that, or anything. 

He was doing a good job, until he reached Harry's room and caught sight of him on the bed. When he first came into view, Louis didn't recognize him. His face and clothes still beared congealed blood, one eye swollen shut and the other staring at the ceiling. His head was wrapped, the scarlet blood seeping through the bandage. 

"Harry." Louis said finally. 

Harry looked at him for the first time, and Louis felt his heart fall through to his feet. There was cuts on his skin from the glass, his features robbed of their usual warmth. 

"Louis?" Harry tried to say his name, his cracked lips failing at the very first syllable. 

"God, what have you done.." Louis muttered to himself. He stepped into the room, noticing that the small tv hanging from the ceiling was on, flowers lined up on the frayed chair underneath it. 

"You didn't have to come here and pretend to care about me." Harry mumbled harshly, voice still weak. 

"Are you kidding me?" Louis whisper-shouted. "I made Zayn drive me all the way down here just to make sure you're okay. I didn't mean for this to happen." 

Harry stared at him for a moment, matching his breaths to the beeping machines around him, the only indications of his heartbeat, his existence. He knows he's an idiot, he didn't want to have to face Louis. 

"This isn't your fault." Harry informed him, knowing. 

As soon as he saw Louis he could tell. He could tell Louis cried over him, could tell that guilt had been strangling Louis for the past few hours. 

Louis pulled his eyes away from Harry's. "I don't want to talk about it." 

"I'm okay Louis." 

"But if you weren't?" Louis' voice raised unintentionally. "I would have to live with that. I didn't know you were drunk Harry." 

"I don't know why I called you. I don't know what's gotten into me at all lately." 

Louis took a seat in the plastic chair beside Harry's bed. "Nobody's blaming you. Bad things happen to the best of us. You called me bec—" 

"—I thought you didn't want to talk about it." 

Louis sighed heavily. He let his roam around the room and found it was as devoid of beauty as he was of hope. Its walls were cream, not peeling or dirty, just cream. There was no decoration at all, the only lively thing in the room being Harry's green eyes that reminded Louis of Spring time. 

"We can talk about the fact that you wore powder-blue with beige to a club though." Louis commented, breaking the silence. "What kind of model are you?" 

At that Harry cracked a smile, looking at Louis with his good eye. "Hey, it was dark in there it's not like anyone would notice." 

"I suppose you're right." Louis mused, meeting his gaze. 

Harry tried hard to fight off the smile on his lips, but found that he couldn't. Louis was the only person he could think of that would say something completely random in times of darkness. 

"I'm always right." Louis heard Harry scoff. 

"Oh sure," He said, rolling his blue eyes. "Remember that one time you tried to convince me that we're switching between alternate universes?" 

"It's a valid conspiracy theory." 

After that, the navy-blue door opened, Liam and Niall walking in with trays of coffee. They both looked tired, like they were leaking electricity. 

"Oh look, little-boy-lost decided to come back." Niall commented, his usual monotone voice still there. 

Louis' lips stretched into a small smile, grateful to see both of them. 

"Just for a bit." He said quietly, smile still there. 

This seemed to draw the attention of both Harry and Liam, who both looked up at him with the same expression. 

"You're going back?" Harry asked. 

Louis avoided eye contact, focusing his eyes instead on the coffee cup rested on his knee. 

"I have a shoot sometime this week, couple of meetings with Nimo, but then yeah." Louis' voice was thin and soft, like there was a glass in his throat and he didn't want to break it. "I'm going back." 

"Might as well move in with him." Liam muttered from the corner. It was the first time he had said anything, but he still wasn't looking at Louis. 

He looked hurt, like Louis had crossed some invisible line in the sand. 

Louis wanted to say a lot of things, but all that was punched out of him was "What?" 

Liam looked at him this time. His eyes weren't the same, they were dark like a bleak and mysterious night. His mouth was set in a straight line, face utterly serious. Louis' never seen it before. 

"I said, might as well move in with him." Liam repeated in the exact same tone. "You know, since you're so willing to drop everything and leave in the middle of the night."

Louis' mouth dropped open like he was going to say something, but he couldn't. He just stared at Liam like the right words were written on his forehead. 

"You-- Liam.." Louis stuttered. Emotions were flashing through him and changing like the seasons. 

"Save it Louis." Liam said, standing up from his chair. He walked towards the door, still avoiding eye contact with Louis. 

"Who pissed in his Frosted Flakes?" Niall asked, sipping on his coffee. His usually crisp blue eyes were dull, sleepless nights evident in the bags he carried under his eyes. 

"You tell me..." Louis trailed off in response, eyes shifting down to the tiled floor. "You've been with him this whole time."

"Oh come on, are you dumb?" Harry pipped in from his hospital bed. 

"What?"

Harry rolled his eyes and shifted just enough to look at Louis seriously. "He cares about you more than most things. He probably feels trivial." 

"What?" Louis sputtered out again, still struggling to form sentences. 

"Trivial. It means--" 

"--I know what trivial means." Louis cut Harry off, hand waving him away impatiently. "But Liam's important to me. I just left with Zayn to.. I don't know, get a break-- not from Liam but." 

Harry cocked an eyebrow in Louis' direction. He was rambling like a child, making hand gestures and avoiding any form of eye contact. 

"Louis." Harry said, stopping him from his eruption of words. "You need to talk to Liam." 

"Yeah," Niall spoke from the corner. "You sound like an idiot." 

Louis sighed and stood up from his chair, the metal legs scraping against the floor harshly. "Fine. I'm going." 

"Good luck, Tabloid Tomlinson." Harry smirked. 

Louis stopped short at the door and turned to look at Harry with a crooked smile. "Yeah okay, Edward." 

As Louis exited the room, Niall stared at Harry with his eyes formed into slits. The tiny glowing screen of his phone was rested on his knee, one hand wrapped around his coffee. 

"What?" Harry asked, noticing Niall's stare. "You want one too? We could go with Hoebag Horan." He laughed a little, but Niall was still glaring at him.

"You're doing it again." 

Harry frowned. "Doing what again?" 

"That thing where Louis is in the same vicinity as you and you turn into a schoolgirl with a crush on her lab partner." Niall said, shadily sipping on his coffee afterwards. 

"What-- I don't have a crush on Louis!" 

"Then why do you light up like a Christmas tree every time he talks?" Niall asked. "...Or breathes." 

"We're friends now, somewhat.. I think." 

Niall rolled his eyes. "Going out to lunch once isn't becoming friends with him." 

Harry sat up in bed abruptly, much to his pain. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" 

"Cause it's true." Niall snorted. "He's a nice kid, plus he came all the way here just to see you. And his best friend is pretty hot." Harry gave him a look. "What? I'm allowed to find men attractive it's a written rule." 

"Written where?" 

"...Somewhere." 

"Doesn't matter much, Liam's too into Louis to even realize other guys exist." Harry spoke, settling himself back down onto the pillows. They're comfortable, but not the 16-inch silk he's used to. 

"Is that," Niall sniffed the air. "jealousy, I smell?" 

"No it's," Harry mocked the sniffing, "Facts you smell. Because I'm not jealous of Liam. There's nothing to be jealous of." 

"I don't know you're pretty pale and noodle-like and he's all tan and musc--" 

"--We don't have time to sit around and talk about your totally non-gay man crush on Liam." Harry interjected quickly, a smile playing on his lips. 

"Right. But we do have time to talk about your totally gay, obsessive crush on Louis." 

**   
Louis made his way down the long halls of the hospital, trying his hardest to ignore the smell of synthetic clean death. The florescent lights glared on the tile floors as he reached the waiting room. Among him were many people, either standing or sitting in plastic chairs. Some looked putridly sick, some upset as if they were bored, some sad yet impatient and mad. All emotions across the board.

Louis' eyes shifted over all of them until he saw Liam. He was huddled in one of the uncomfortable chairs, sitting in the corner next to a potted plant that was in clear need of water. 

"Li." Louis said quietly, approaching him. 

Liam looked up and locked eyes with Louis, but within seconds his eyes darted away, back down to the linoleum floor. 

"Did Harry need something?" Liam asked quietly. He was huddled up in his jacket as if it were freezing cold in the waiting area, but it wasn't. The air around them was room temperature as it should be. 

"Um, no." Louis responded awkwardly, pulling a chair up next to Liam. It was silent for longer than Louis was comfortable with, and he desperately scrambled to figure out what to say. "Listen, I don't want you to take me leaving the wrong way. It had nothing to do with you." 

Liam shifted his eyes from the floor to in front of him, then flickered them to Louis. "I know." 

"I'm not tired of you or anything." Louis breathed. "If I was going to get tired of you I would've done it years ago." 

At that, Liam's lips turned upwards slightly. 

"I guess I'm kind of overreacting." Liam admitted, playing with his fingers in his lap. "I'm used to coming first, the boyfriend thing is throwing me off." 

Louis nodded, knowing. "You still come first. I wouldn't let any relationship come between ours. And I'm sorry for just leaving like that.." 

"It's okay. I think Nimo was more sad about it than I was." 

Louis laughed this time, picturing Nimo's reaction when he found out. 

"I'm not dead or anything. I'm coming back soon." He said lightly, sounding like he was trying to convince himself rather than Liam. 

Liam took a sip of water from his cup. He got it from one of the nurses (it was a desperate situation, he wouldn't had a panic attack otherwise). "You came back for Harry, that's what surprised me." 

"I had to." Louis looked pained. "I--care about him I guess. And it was my fault." 

"It wasn't your fault, don't do that." 

"Yeah yeah. But I still felt like shit about it, I'm glad he's okay believe it or not." Louis said, sighing to himself. 

A moment of silence passed between the best friends until Liam broke it, smile evident in his voice. "You're such a good person, Lou." 

"You're the best person, Lima Bean." Louis grinned back in response.

Liam raised an eyebrow. "You haven't called me that since like, high school." 

"Yeah." Louis' smiled widened. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a filler but that's a-okay. thanks for all the feedback on this it means the world.


	17. Seventeen: In the wrong

"Harry, you're going to reach bone if you dig your nails any further into my hip." 

Harry smiled sheepishly and loosened his grip on Louis' hip. "Sorry." 

Harry was excited to finally be released from the hospital. Laying around in a white room with nothing to do but listen to the steady beat of his heart was about as exciting as it got. 

He was still in a lot of pain, and needed to be put on bed-rest much to his disappointment. But Louis promised to entertain him, so he found himself being okay with it. 

"Where do you want to go?" Louis asked him, still holding up his entire upper half. 

"Couch." 

Louis scoffed quietly. "Which one? This place is a palace." 

It's true. Harry's house looked like a TV set rolled off a production line. Everything looked brand new, like they forgot to take off the glossy plastic icing over every piece of furniture. 

"The white one right ahead of you, genius." Harry retorted. 

Louis didn't say anything after that, just helped Harry hobble to the 3-seater couch. Harry thanked him quietly, letting go of him and settling back against the plush comfort. 

"Alright." Niall announced, entering the room from the kitchen. "Time for your first pill of the day." He approached Harry and placed a long, tube-like pill in his palm. 

Harry took the pill without taking his eyes off Louis, who looked scared. "What? It's just a pain reliever." 

From across the room, Liam snorted. "Louis doesn't take pills. He hates them." 

"Really now?" 

"Uh-huh." Liam nodded. "He has to crush them up and put the powder in water." 

"Wow, Tomlinson. You're even more pussy than I thought." 

"Says the one who's afraid of toasters because he's convinced they'll burn him." Louis fires back at Harry with a small smirk. 

Harry simply shrugged. "Toasters are scary." 

Louis and Harry stared at each other for a long time, both drinking in the way the others eyes were full of content; relaxed and easy. 

"You guys going to keep having eye sex or do you want to come with Liam and I for food?" 

Louis pulled his eyes away from Harry and made intense eye contact with Niall instead. "Don't think Harry's able to go out and eat quite yet. I'll stay with him." 

Liam raised his eyebrows but said nothing, and Niall just shrugged carelessly. 

"Alright, see you later cripple." He said, swinging his car keys around his index finger. 

Liam nodded once at Louis, almost as if to say 'good luck, see you later.' 

"Can't stay and be your personal entertainer for too long." Louis informed Harry after they left. "I have a shoot today." 

"You're doing a shoot? For what?" 

Louis sat on the couch next to Harry. "American Apparel, nothing too big. They have a new line out and Nimo's going to go crazy if he doesn't get something soon." 

"Back to being plastered all over catalogues I see." Harry commented, reaching for a pillow. He took it and placed it behind him to cushion his back. 

"Don't start with me, Cullen." 

Harry cracked a smile that immediately fell into a frown, blinking up at Louis. "Get me some water." 

"Entertainer and house slave? Wow, I get it all." Louis replied, sarcasm fluent. 

"Don't be an asshole." 

Louis chuckled at that, getting up from the couch and shuffling towards the sink. He couldn't help but notice how clean Harry's kitchen was. The counters were spotless, a bowl of fruit placed neatly in the middle and the dull hum of the steel fridge echoing. There weren't any magnets on it, and his table only contained elegant-looking salt and pepper shakers. 

"You're grumpier than usual." Louis told him, handing him the water. "You need to get laid." 

Harry chugged the water until the glass was half-empty. "You offering?" 

"Ha." Louis plopped back down on the couch. "Sure, if you want Zayn to come all the way up here just to right hook you in the jaw." 

Zayn. Harry almost forgot about him (actually he did forget about him but we can just pretend he's not that inconsiderate.) 

"Liam already right hooked me in the eye." 

Louis' smile faltered. "That was a long time ago." 

"The Second World War was a long time ago too but people still talk about that." Harry said, setting the glass of water on a coaster. 

"What do you know about World War II?" Louis snorted. 

"Everything." Harry said like it was obvious. "I majored in History and Philosophy in college." 

"You went to college?" Louis asked, genuinely surprised. 

"No." 

Louis rolled his eyes, shoving Harry lightly and shaking his head. Harry's smile only lasted for 5 seconds until he groaned softly and flopped back against the armrest of the couch. 

Louis shifted to look at him. "What's wrong?" 

"Head hurts." Harry mumbled, whiny. 

"Come here." Louis cradled Harry's head and brought it to his lap. He reached around and gently massaged the back of his head and down his neck. His hands were soft, rubbing over Harry's shoulders and running his fingers through the loose curls. "Does it hurt here?" Louis asked, planting his finger on a certain spot near Harry's shoulders. 

Harry hummed in response, eyes closed. "Very much." 

"It's called a tension headache. You need to relax and stop slouching, love." 

"Im a model." Harry muttered to himself. "You really think I slouch all that much?" 

"Stress can cause them too. What are you stressed about, Mr. Perfect?" 

"Are you implying I have nothing to be stressed about?" Harry asked, eyes still closed. 

Louis paused, refraining from chuckling. "Nope. Certainly not. Of course THE flawless Harry Styles, king of catwalks and patterned suits gets stressed." 

Harry opened his eyes to look up at Louis. "You got jokes, Tomlinson." 

Louis nodded, smirking. "I know." He stopped petting Harry and moved to get up without hurting him, and Harry frowned. "Relax, you needy fuck. I'm going to make you tea." 

Harry blinked up, hair flopping into his eyes. "With sugar?" 

Louis stopped walking to turn towards Harry. "And poison." 

Harry watched Louis saunter back into the kitchen, his heart seemingly rocketing back and forth like a pinball machine. The realization hit him hard, harder than he could deal with. 

In a moment of panic, Harry whipped out his phone and called Niall, almost dropping it several times. 

After a few rings, Niall's voice flowed out. "Hello? Everything alright?" Harry paused for a long time, staring at the blank tv in front of him. "Haz?" 

"I have a crush on Louis Tomlinson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening ;)


End file.
